Red Dragon
by the-writer1988
Summary: The Time Vortex did more to Rose than the Doctor suspected: it gave her power. When a new companion and the Doctor's kidnap make Rose lose control, she finds herself risking life and soul to save the man she loves. Can she remain Rose Tyler and succeed?
1. Prologue

**As this is a sequel to my first story, "The Ties That Bind", I have provided a synopsis for those who would like to read this story, but not the first. **

* * *

**Title: **Red Dragon

**Author: **Leila-Rose-Bell

**Rating: **T, for violence and swearing in later chapters

**Summary: **The Time Vortex did more to Rose than the Doctor suspected: it gave her power. When a new companion and the Doctor's abduction make Rose lose control, she finds herself risking life and soul to save the man she loves. Can she succeed and still be Rose Tyler? 10Rose

**Characters: **Tenth Doctor; Rose Tyler; Mickey Smith; Martha Jones; Jackie Tyler; Pete Tyler; and various OCs.

**Notes: **This is a sequel to **The Ties That Bind** and there were a few things in it that will appear in this story you will not understand. For those who do not wish to read that story, but would like to read this one, I have written a brief synopsis of that story below so you're up to speed :-)

**Synopsis of The Ties That Bind**

Set a year and a half after 'Doomsday'. At the same time, both the Doctor and Rose faint and have visions. Each think that they are in danger. The Doctor ignores this and arrives on Earth September 1993 where he faints again in a café. A woman, by the name of Martha Jones, attempts to help him, but the Doctor refuses when he realises that a ambulance is on the way and quickly leaves that time-period. Martha follows the Doctor discreetly to the TARDIS, but doesn't go in. She watches it disappear.

Rose in the meantime has told her parents and Mickey what she experienced. Mickey and Pete decided to help her by trying to break the barrier between universes somehow.

The Doctor lands four years later on in the outskirts of York. There he finds Martha Jones in danger and helps her, taking the injured woman back to the TARDIS. Martha is confused but quickly accepts the Doctor's offer of travelling with him through Time and Space. They go to several planets before the Doctor faints again.

Martha finds a Diary, written by Rose Tyler, at the bottom of her bed which she gives to the Doctor. He tells her about Rose. She vows to help him reunite with Rose Tyler.

The dark shadow that is controlling the visions, infiltrates Rose's universe and kidnaps her, bringing her to his ship on Delia V. There he sends a message to the Doctor who arrives with Martha on the planet.

Mickey and Pete, in the meantime, realise a gap has opened in the universe and Mickey teleports through arriving at Delia V where he spots the Doctor and an unfamiliar woman entering a spaceship. He follows.

The Doctor confronts the creature and Martha is stopped from entering and makes her way round to another entrance where she is found by Mickey. After a brief explanation, they bust into the room and see the Doctor and Rose screaming. The creature is doing something to the Time Lord that is affecting Rose as well.

They both know it is too late. However Martha steps back into the darkness and skirts to a table that holds a machine. Mickey follows blasting the machine. The creature stuns Mickey but Martha is more resourceful and uses her gymnastic skills to stay one step ahead.

Meanwhile the Doctor and Rose are inching towards the creature. They attack. Finally Rose defeats the creature when she and Doctor connect through their minds and a purple cloud surfaces and it destroys the creature. They both fall unconscious.

When they wake the Doctor fixes the machine which is revealed as a device that was built by the Time Lords and enables them to cross into different universes. He installs it in the TARDIS. They learn that it was the Bad Wolf that caused the violet cloud. The Doctor explains Rose must learn to control it but he has no idea how. She's on her own.

They set course for the Tyler Household.

And that brings us into the Prologue of **RED DRAGON!**

* * *

**Note: **This is set near the end of the story, but everything will be explained in later chapters! It is a little short...so I hope you can forgive me for that! 

**Red Dragon**

**Prologue**

A red dragon hovered from Rose Tyler's outstretched hands. Her eyes were shining red, the chocolate brown eyes that had once inhabited her were no longer recognisable. It was as if she was occupied by some sinister darkness that fought to control her.

Behind her Mickey Smith and Martha Jones stood still as statues, held in invisible bonds. The Doctor stood behind a window pane, his skin deathly white; he looked pale and confused, as if all the life had been sucked out of him. Chained and wearing almost nothing he seemed to be humiliated, but underneath, his hearts were burning with resistance.

The man on the floor cringed as the red dragon inched closer to him, readying itself to engulf his soul and body for the crimes he had committed since he had taken the Doctor several months previously.

The lab crinkled with power, a stench rose from the red scaly dragon, as it lurched forward, about to consume the coward on the metallic floor. He was shivering, his blue eyes showing fear; fear that he never knew he possessed. _And all this over a Time-Lord? _Even now his reasons for doing so were sound. _Weren't they? I'm about to die, so does it really matter? _He inched backwards trying to prevent his fate, but found he could not move as a strong, invisible grip held him in place.

The dragon inched closer; the blazing eyes of Rose Tyler flowed into his.

And yet, something made the dragon hesitate from making its final strike, and then it moved again in a sudden motion. Only the sound of a whispered voice stopped it once more.

_"Please Rose, don't do this. Remember who you are…." _

**To Be Continued…**

**I hope you liked this beginning….please let me know what you think! It's a little short, but the next chapter is already written and waiting to be posted. I will post Chapter One in about three days time. **

**Leila-Rose-Bell **


	2. Chapter One: Home Again

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! They really mean a lot to me! The next few chapters are mainly setting up the story, so please be patient with me. Chapter Four will be the last of the setting up chapters, and Chapter Five will get things rolling. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Red Dragon**

**One: ****Home Again**

Rose thought, and thought. She sat on her old bed - which Martha had graciously moved to another room to allow her access to the one that had once been hers. Her mind considered all that the Doctor had said, pondering the fact of what exactly the Time Vortex had unleashed inside her. She bit her lip. She felt lost in a swirl of colours as her mind attempted to untangle the mess that it now found itself in.

She sighed, leaning back against the wall. _How the hell am I ever going control it without the Doctor's help? _An unbidden voice answered her. _Because he doesn't know what we really are…._

_We? _

But no answer came.

And still Rose contemplated.

* * *

Martha unpacked her belongings from an old wooden box, settling the few possessions she had acquired on one shelf above her bed. Mickey stood in the doorway, watching. He was leaning against the side, arms folded together. 

"So, how long have you been travelling with the Doctor?"

Martha shrugged. "Not long really. Maybe a few months - to me it feels like forever!"

"How'd you meet?"

"He fainted in a café I was in. I tried to help him by calling an ambulance but he shrugged me off and fled before the transport could get there. I followed him to the TARDIS and watched it disappear. Four years later he saved me from a rapist. I was hurt and he healed me. I only understood then why he hadn't wanted to go to hospital. I mean, he blends into Earth so well."

"I know." Mickey grinned. "What do you specialise in?"

"I was working with John and Co Limited when I came aboard - just trying to earn enough money so I could go off to University and study History and a few sciences. I adore learning about Science. It's all fascinating to me." She moved her hands animatedly, demonstrating her point. "There's just so much to learn…"

"Have any family?"

Martha threw him a quizzical look. "What's with the twenty questions?"

Mickey surveyed the room, trying to avoid the question, but when his gaze returned to Martha's, he found the young woman still staring at him, eyebrows raised.

"Are you scared of telling me why?" she poked fun.

Mickey scratched the back of his head. "I just wanted to know a bit more about you. We'll be in regular contact with each other. I don't want to wonder what type of person you are."

"And I suppose in return for my gratitude, you'll tell me all about yourself and how you fit in the working of things around here?" She held out her hand.

Mickey took it, the pact sealed.

* * *

"You've been in here for hours! You're not brooding again are you Rose Tyler?" the Doctor poked his head round the doorway, grinning madly. 

"Now why would I brood when I'm perfectly happy to be here again?"

"Because I know what I said about Bad Wolf is bothering you." The Doctor innocently stated.

"It might be."

"Oh come on! You can tell me!" the Doctor seated himself on a stool, staring his companion in the eyes, attempting to find a weakness.

Finally her face cracked and Rose said: "You're right. This Bad Wolf business is driving me crazy!" she halted, figuring out how she could say her feelings. "It's like something's woken inside me. A bubbling power beneath the surface of my mind is waiting to strike….and the fact that you can't help - when you're supposed to be knowledgeable about everything in the universe - is absolutely frustrating." She clenched her shoulder length hair in her hands showing her aggravation.

"All I can do is lead you on the right track; the rest is up to you." He placed his hand on her heart. "As long as you stay pure in here, the Bad Wolf will not win."

"Are you sure?" Rose inquired.

The Doctor nodded. "That's all I can do. I've never dealt with anyone taking the heart of the TARDIS before. It's something that's new to me as well as you. Trouble is, it's you who has to live with it. No matter what happens I'll be there."

Rose allowed herself a smile. "I knew you always would be."

* * *

Stepping out of the TARDIS, Rose planted her feet on the earth of the front garden. The sun shined brightly upon her skin. Behind her Mickey came, followed by Martha, with the Doctor at the back, his hands shoved in his pockets as he took in the bright colours that now covered the Tyler estate. She headed up the stone stairs, laying a hand on the railing. She smiled warmly at the thought of home. 

_Home? Is this really home? _It was a question that she had no answer for. Placing her hand on the wall, she activated the bell that they could hear ringing throughout the establishment. A few minutes later the door was pulled open, revealing the slender figure of Jackie Tyler - her mother.

"ROSE!"

She found herself drawn into a crushing hug.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy that you're alright." Jackie clasped her warm hands on Rose's face, checking that her eyes were not playing her up. "It is you!" She swung her daughter round in a circle.

"Mum!" Rose complained. "I'm not a child anymore!"

"You'll always be my little baby."

Rose stepped aside, allowing Jackie to view Mickey, a young woman she had never met before and a familiar face she had never expected to see again.

Her mother rushed past and grabbed the Doctor, overwhelming him in an embrace. His hands flayed in the air, completely taken back by Jackie's sudden movement.

Both Rose and Mickey giggled. Martha looked on, slightly amused, her brown eyes taking in the scene before her. Jackie finally turned from the Doctor to fix her gaze upon Martha.

"And who might you be?"

Martha shuffled on her feet. "Um, Martha Jones." She held out a hand, and Jackie gently shook it.

"How'd you wind up with this lunatic?" Jackie indicated the Doctor, who was about to protest when Rose shot him a disapproving look.

"He saved me from a rapist. I've travelled with him for a while." She smiled lightly.

"Well, we can't have any of you standing in this baking sun! Come inside for a fresh cup of tea." She led them inside the mansion.

* * *

The Doctor followed behind Martha, running his intense brown eyes over the many ornaments that lay in cabinets and on tables. Jackie led them down two corridors before arriving in the main lounging room. Rose positioned herself comfortably on a sofa; her mother in the middle, with Mickey on the side. Martha chose a pretty pink chair that went well with the white-pink colour of the room. The Doctor chose to sit in the white chair. He had never been much a fan of pink. It was nice and comfortable, and quite relaxing. He laid his arms on the arm rests, putting his feet up on the matching cushion. 

An elderly maid entered holding a tray of a tea pot with five cups. She poured each of them one, handing one each out. The Doctor took the steaming cup and saucer and took a gentle sip. It was actually quite nice - one of the best he'd ever had.

"The tea is especially made in India but different from what was farmed in the old universe." Rose explained.

The Doctor nodded. "It's nice." He sipped again, sampling the exotic taste that wormed its way into his stomach.

"Now," Jackie gently tapped her tanned hands on her knees, "Tell me exactly what happened. From the beginning."

The Doctor listened as Rose spun the tale, marvelling at how she wove it. He had to admit he was impressed. Rose had changed so much. When she had finished he remarked: "I had no idea that you were so good at telling stories."

Rose shrugged. "A natural talent when you have a little sister to look after."

"Her name?" he asked.

"Emily." Jackie replied. "Pete's choice."

"Speaking of Pete, where is the old fella?"

"At work." Jackie dutifully replied. "He's still dealing with what John Lumic left behind. His solicitors are fighting for his rights."

The Doctor looked surprised and a little concerned. "Didn't the world know what he did?"

"Yeah, they did, but the solicitors are trying to make him a hero by improving humans. The research he conducted has been useful in this past year." Explained Jackie.

"Well, at least that makes sense, a little." The Doctor admitted. They sat back sipping tea, unsure of what to say.

* * *

"Here is little Emily." Rose picked up her baby sister. The baby had light ginger hair, with Jackie's eyes, but with Pete's nose. Little Emily Tyler gurgled happily and reached out her pudgy arms to the Doctor. He looked taken back. "What?" Rose laughed. "Never seen a baby before?" 

The Doctor looked slightly embarrassed. He flushed lightly. "It's just been a long time." He murmured.

"You can hold her if you want." She stated, holding Emily a little closer, her chocolate eyes sparkling.

Carefully the Doctor pried the baby from Rose's arms and gently held the small human. The baby again gurgled happily.

Rose grinned. "Little Emily, meet The Doctor, a time-travelling alien from a far away planet. He's your first alien and probably the only one you'll ever meet."

"You just had to say it didn't you?"

"Always!" Rose laughed, her dancing eyes alight with mischief.

The Doctor was grinning widely. She could see the love shining from his eyes, and she wondered whether he would come out and say it. But he didn't.

_One day maybe, _she thought, _when the time is right. _

* * *

The Tyler's plus Martha and the Doctor (Mickey was an honorary Tyler) sat seated round a wooden table discussing the future. 

"I do have a confession to make," Rose said, settling her gaze on her mother.

"You're going to leave again, aren't you?" her mother whispered.

Rose nodded, a lump forming in her throat. She had loved her life here, making achievements and a name for herself. "My place is with the Doctor. How can I miss out on the life that I love when there is an easy way for me to see you every so often?"

"I know honey," Jackie squeezed her hand, "but you know I will always miss you."

"I realise that. And I'll make a promise to visit more often then I did the last time round."

"You can go. It's what you've craved for ever since that meeting on the beach. I see it in your eyes now - the excitement of what is out there."

Pete leaned across the table, placing his gaze upon the Doctor. Rose listened to the exchange. "You can bring her back can't you?"

"I can. One of the last surviving artefacts of my people allows me to cross from one universe to another. Each time I come through I have to close it to prevent matter from seeping through that would pollute the two universes so that they would die. This device enables me to keep both universes safe."

Nodding, Pete was satisfied by the Doctor's answer.

"I'm coming too."

Rose' eyes widened as she turned her gaze upon Mickey. The conviction in his eyes was enough to persuade her that he meant it.

"That's fine by me." The Doctor responded. "And I will bring them back. You have my word."

Throughout the exchange Martha had sat in silence.

* * *

"I want a word with you." 

The Doctor spun round to find Jackie walking towards him. He braced himself for the inevitable hug but it never came. He opened his eyes seeing a stern face, and realising _that_ this was no social call. The others were already inside the TARDIS. "I suppose my promise wasn't good enough for you?"

"It was fine. I just don't want to lose her. I love her so much. Can you really protect her like you say?"

"Yes." He replied, unsure where this conversation was going. "I want to make her happy."

"Then why don't you do the decent thing?"

"I think I'm a little bit lost here. Are you sure being rich hasn't made you a bit….different?"

Jackie gave him a piercing stare and he quickly stepped back. He shouldn't find her intimidating - he was above her after all. There was something about the woman that scared him, he just couldn't pin-point it.

"I know that you love her and she returns it." The voice was soft.

"What?"

"I see it in your eyes. Even Rose does. Are you afraid?" her features were not soft, regarding him.

How could he get out of this one? "I'm just not ready…look I'm not sure myself yet. I need more time."

"Just promise me you'll think over it. I don't wish for my daughter to wonder forever."

The Doctor lowered his eyes. "I suppose I have no choice do I? Since you've become rich you've made me scared of you." He waved a hand. "I'll think about it. I can't promise."

"Then that's enough for me." She gave him a smile.

The Doctor hurried into the TARDIS. Did he love Rose?

* * *

"So where are we off to Time-Lord?" Rose joked. 

"Well," the Doctor considered, "I was thinking of a holiday. A holiday on the most wondrous planet you will ever see. We all need a break after all this trouble."

"I completely agree with that," Rose said. "And what exotic planet are you planning on going to this time?"

"The resort of Spring Waters on the planet Canodi!" he announced happily, dancing round the control panel, setting co-ordinates. "And it's the perfect place to find no trouble at all!"

**TBC**

**I hope everyone liked this…Please let me know what you think!**

**Next chapter will be available in three days time. It is titled 'Unwelcome Conversations'. **

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	3. Chapter Two: Unwelcome Conversations

**Thank you for all the smashing reviews so far! This chapter is a little shorter then the first, but it does pose a few more questions…Enjoy!**

* * *

**Red Dragon**

**Chapter Two**

**Unwelcome Conversations**

"This place is amazing!" Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, shielding her eyes against the glare of the sun. The TARDIS had arrived just within an alley - not a dirty one, but one that was full of vibrant colour, advertising concerts, places to visit and many other things. From her vantage point she could view the shining blue sea sitting off to the right; the waves washing gently up the slope. Aliens plodded along the streets oblivious to the staring human in their midst. Small children ran up and down the streets, laughing, throwing a round object to one another. Passerbyers stepped out of their way; some following their progress as they proceeded in the opposite direction.

One of the things that she noticed the most was the fact that everyone appeared to be smiling. It was paradise. Never before had she been on a planet with such beauty.

"Oh my…" she turned her gaze behind her to rest upon the dark-skinned Martha Jones. It appeared the Doctor had never taken her here before. A hint of jealousy welled up inside her. Why did she have to appear? What made her so special that the Doctor would want her on the TARDIS? Mickey, she could understand, but Martha Jones?

Rose shook her head. They weren't her thoughts, were they? Confusion spread across her pretty face. What was happening to her? Yes, she had been jealous of Sarah Jane, but in the end they had become friends. Since meeting Martha, she'd had a difficult time trying to connect to her. It felt like a stranger was walking upon her territory.

_I don't own the TARDIS. _she thought.

_Yes you do. _

_What? Who said that? _

_I did. _an unbidden voice answered again.

_Doctor?_

_No. _

_Who are you? _she asked, seeking to get to the bottom of the endless despair that was building within her chest.

But there was no answer.

Reluctantly, she filed her thoughts away, following the Doctor as he led them out into the street. She would forget that conversation for now, however she resolved to figure it out once she had time to think about it.

Whatever it was, was messing around with her head.

She would address the issue later.

_And that's a promise. _

* * *

Martha strode slowly behind the others taking in the sights. The golden beaches glinted on the horizon; the sun beating down upon them. The air was moist, with not a cloud in sight. Breezes of air came through ventilators installed on the outside of buildings. She wondered how it was possible, but looking to the sky, she realised quickly that an energy shield was protecting the planet from the extreme weather. 

Many shops littered the streets. Labels of successful brands lined each window, showing off the best clothes to wear. Martha marvelled at the colours. She loved red. It was her favourite colour and it suited her. She shrugged off the jacket she was wearing, and slung it over her shoulder. Glancing ahead she saw the Doctor shrug off his own brown jacket - his coat lay abandoned on the floor of the TARDIS.

She picked up her pace so she could hear the conversation between the three of them.

"…the nice sea air bristling through the hair…the amusements…the museums…oh, now that's something Martha!" he twisted his head to look at her, "You'll like the museum! It's full of extinct species. Run by some humanoid…and for the life of me, cannot remember the name."

The stopped in front of a sign. Martha watched as the Doctor pulled out a pair of glasses. She placed her gaze on the sign, reading what it said.

_**WELCOME to Lici Park! **_

_**The Most Famous (and expensive) Park in the Universe! **_

_**Explore the wonders of what we have to offer, from all the known planets. Learn the cultures, adopt the styles and most important of all…HAVE FUN! **_

_**Visit the beach, or go for a posh meal in THE SEALY CRABBS run by esteemed chef BRADY DEAL of Garll! **_

_**ENJOY! **_

"How many parks are on this planet?" she heard Rose ask.

"Oh, way over one hundred. They're pretty big. But this one is the best of all. Anyone of importance comes here; anyone who can afford it, of course."

"There's just one thing," Martha spoke, "we don't have money."

The Doctor wagged a finger at her. "Ah, that's where your wrong!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet and flicked it open. It read: **Mr Carl Heroshi, Deputy of Finance of Planet Canodi and his personnel. **There came a list of their names. "Psychic paper," he explained. "I thought you knew about it."

Martha shook her head. "There's never been an occasion for you to use it before."

"Anyway, anyone involved with this planet gets everything free. Which is exactly what we are. Simple, but effective." He grinned again, then walked off leading the way into the park.

Martha shook her head. Yet another thing she had learnt about this fascinating alien.

* * *

The soft sand on her feet felt like bliss. Rose crinkled her toes upon it, crossing a stretch of land towards a spot that was shielded from the glare of the sun. Quite surprising, the Doctor had suggested an afternoon on the beach. Rose, Mickey and Martha wore the usual swimming garments, while the Doctor looked comfortable in his shirt, with his trousers legs rolled up to his knees. Rose could hardly figure out why he was not concerned with the heat. 

_Maybe the heat needs to be turned up a bit…_

She settled herself comfortably on the sand, her back laying on a towel. Her hair spread out behind. She lay just outside of the shade, letting the sun bake her body. Her skin was already a healthy brown from her other home.

_It feels so great to be back in this life, _she thought.

_Really? _

She started, her heart hammering in her chest. _What? _

_Do you really want to remain a companion? Don't you want more? _

Rose bit her lip. The voice was definitely inside her head. _It has to be the Bad Wolf. _

_What makes you believe it's me? _

_Because that's what the Doctor said. _

_But I mean you no harm. I can make you powerful. You can never be rid of me…may as well use me, learn what you are. Maybe then the Doctor will accept you…_

The voice was certainly tempting. But was it the truth? What if the Bad Wolf was twisting what it said, to confuse her, to snare her…she didn't want that risk. Yes she wanted more, she wanted to be with the Doctor, but how could she be when he refused to acknowledge his feelings?

_He's afraid…_the Bad Wolf was speaking again. _Let me help you and when you are his equal you can be together…forever. _

A minute of silence had Rose convinced what she had to do. _No, I won't listen to you. I know what I have to do. I will fight you. _

_But if you hurt me, you harm yourself. If you destroy me, you will die. We are one, Rose Tyler. Nothing can change that. _

Rose did not accept the challenge. _Go away. _

The being that had risen inside her fled back into the shadows. Laying there in the sun, Rose felt chilly. She had a feeling that this was just the beginning.

* * *

"I don't think Rose likes me." 

"Why not?" The Doctor could see the concern in Martha's brown eyes as she stared ahead, her feet pushing against the sand.

"We've barely talked, and…earlier I noticed she gave me a smirk when I had no idea about that trick of yours. I think she's jealous."

The Doctor dismissed the claim with a wave of his hand. "Nah, that's not Rose." He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I hope not." _God, I hope it's not the Bad Wolf. _He knew somewhat of the dangers that Rose was going to be forced upon…this was a trial for her. If Rose did feel jealous, then perhaps the Bad Wolf would take advantage of that. He dare not bring the subject up for fear of instigating the power within her to begin it's work. Since (with his help, mind) the Bad Wolf had been unleashed. It was active within Rose at this moment. Whether it was silent, it was already working to make Rose its own. It just needed to convince her.

"Look, Martha. Rose is going through some changes at the moment. If she seems to be jealous just try and ignore it. There is something happening to her that even I can't help her with. Whatever is going to happen I will be there to help her."

"You're talking about what happened with that thing." She was referring to the monster that had been hunting the Doctor and had used Rose as leverage.

The Doctor nodded. "I am. If I knew a way to help her I would, but I don't understand it myself. As I said before I have no experience with the heart of the TARDIS. Rose was the first to open it up." He placed his hands on Martha's shoulders. "Martha, promise me that you will stand by her; help her through this."

"I will do whatever I can." It wasn't a promise but it was the only thing his new companion could offer.

"Come on, we'd better go and see if the others are alright."

* * *

Night slowly began to fall as the burning sun descended. Stars twinkled high in the sky. The streets were less full as aliens alike made their way back to their accommodations. Instead of staying in the TARDIS, the Doctor had been persuaded to set up in the most expensive hotel. Of course, being officials of the planet allowed them to get what they wanted. 

They each shared a different room in the apartment. Rose's room overlooked the beach; Martha's as well, while the two boys - as Rose had named them - had rooms overlooking the swimming pool. Since the Doctor didn't sleep, Rose had no trouble in believing that he would spend most of the time fiddling with the TARDIS. Whenever she had stepped into the console room after a nap, she'd find him tinkering once again with some do-hickey.

Rose did not sleep - her mind was focused on the puzzle of the Bad Wolf. She had spoken with it twice now, and it scared her.

_You want to know what I am, don't you? _

The voice was back.

Rose shuddered. The voice sounded distant, but was clear in her ears. How could it be distant and clear at the same time? It sounded kind, almost understanding…and yet there was something lurking there, ready to strike when the time was right.

_What do you want? _

_I wish to help you. _

In her minds eye she could see the shape of a wolf - a red wolf. The colour of the devil. Did she have some evil spirit residing inside her? She found it hard to believe - but the life she had lived with the Doctor had made her realise anything could happen.

_You can't help me, _Rose replied, _Only the Doctor can. _

_But he knows nothing about me. _

_And I do?_

She could see it nod.

_Yes. _

_How? _

There was no answer.

* * *

She lay back, the duvet pulled up to her chest, her arms laying by her side. Since their discussion no sound could be heard. She had briefly heard the sound of a door click and she realised the Doctor was out and about. The eerie silence from the Bad Wolf worried her. To her it felt like it was providing riddles for her to work out, but proving that it meant her no harm. How could she trust it when the Doctor had explained she needed to fight it? 

She wished it would leave her alone.

Slowly she felt her eyes succumb to sleep, her dreams tormented by the floating wolf within her mind.

**TBC**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter is entitled: **The Museum **coming in three days time. **

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	4. Chapter Three: The Museum

**Thank you so much for all the comments so far! This chapter is a little shorter then the previous two, but the setting up portion of 'Red Dragon' is winding down now. Chapter Four will be the last of the setting-up chapters. Enjoy!**

**Note:** I tried updating yesterday but the site wouldn't load, so here is the next chapter a day late. Sorry!

* * *

**Red Dragon**

**Chapter Three**

**The Museum **

The sun had barely risen when the Doctor returned to the apartment to find the others already eating breakfast which Martha had cooked using the small cooker. Though it had looked complicated, it had been quite easy to use. The Doctor could smell bacon and eggs and burnt toast, _that must be Rose's doing, _and he also whiffed a mushroom being cooked. Shrugging he walked into the room.

"Were you tinkering with the TARDIS again?" Rose asked.

"What makes you say that?" he replied innocently.

"Because I heard you leave last night." She responded, a hint of a smile on her face. Her brown eyes were glinting, but the Doctor detected a hint of tiredness etched into the fine features.

"I need a word with you." He stated, catching Rose off guard.

Rose gave him a curious look but followed him into her room. She plonked herself down on the bed.

"You didn't sleep."

Rose hung her head. "No, I didn't."

"It's getting to you." He whispered. "The Bad Wolf."

Rose was silent. He already knew the truth.

"I wish you could help me."

"I can't. Even if I could, I wouldn't. This is your battle. " he felt guilty and he realised it was showing on his face. "Just remember my advice."

He watched as she raised a hand to her heart and recited: "As long as I stay pure in here, the Bad Wolf will not win."

He nodded and was about to turn away when she blurted:

"It talks to me." Rose hung her head again, but continued talking. "It tells me that we'll both die if I shut it out…that I need it."

"It's lying." The Doctor said. He didn't know how he knew but the way it was already worming itself into Rose Tyler, convinced him enough that it was desperate to be free. If it did consume Rose Tyler, he didn't know what he would do… "Don't listen to it…it will only bring you harm."

"Thanks." She whispered.

* * *

Despite the conversation with the Doctor, Rose did not let his words frighten her. Instead, when she stepped out of her room, she held her head high. The others were seated round a metal table, flicking through leaflets that were advertising days out. So far they could not agree on anything. The Doctor was keeping relative quiet, leaving the others to argue. 

Mickey wanted to visit a Technology Museum that would aid him in brushing up with alien technology, and hopefully allow him to make advancements back on the alternate Earth. Martha had been fascinated with the thought of extinct species and since the Doctor had bought it up she had wanted to visit it. Being a new member of the TARDIS crew made her feel left out, compared to the others knowledge on aliens. She had been to alien worlds but had never stayed long enough to learn about the species or the cultures.

Rose heartily agreed with her reasoning - after all she was making an effort to get to know her. Despite their differences in opinion, Martha Jones was quite a nice girl. Partly it was the Bad Wolf making her feel jealous and the only way for Rose to beat that was to go against the feelings it was making her feel.

With Rose supporting Martha, Mickey's idea of learning alien technology was out-voted. He didn't mind though, as the next day they would visit that. The Doctor as ever did not care. He simply wanted to relax and have a bit of fun. The planet was so peaceful that neither of them expected any trouble.

Together the four of them left their apartment and walked slowly down the streets, moving aside whenever other humans or aliens needed to get past quickly. As before the sun was beating down upon them, warming their bodies. Rose strode beside Martha, attempting conversation.

"I know we haven't talked much, but I would like to know more about you." She gave Martha a grin, which eased the young woman's mind enough to allow her to start talking.

"I probably don't lead an exciting life."

Rose giggled. "Hey, at least you had a well-paying job and was thinking of getting a degree. Heck, I never even got my GCSE's! I hated school - such a bore. The lessons I hated, I used to skive off and shop. All the detentions I got for that…"

Martha grinned slightly. "I could never do that. Ever since I was little I loved learning. My mother wanted me to build myself a good life. When she died I promised her I would save myself. Never did I expect to do this…that I'd be walking on a distant planet somewhere in the future with an alien with two hearts. To me, the Doctor was just another human being…but I always thought there was something different about him."

"I was totally gob smacked when I walked into the TARDIS. Where was the haven in a police box? I went in and ran out."

"What happened next?"

Rose animated her hands trying to describe the situation in the best way she could. It seemed so long ago - _well it is if you think about it. _"They were Autons…dolls that came to life. I did the only thing I could do, and that was to go back inside this strange box. I helped the Doctor defeat the Autons and then I went with him. There's not much to say really." She shrugged. "Not very exciting. I mean with you it was entirely different!"

"What? Watching him faint in a pub and witness a blue police box disappear?"

"Sure…you didn't get your answers until…?"

"Four years later," Martha provided, "when he saved me from a rapist."

Rose stopped walking, shock running over her face. She struggled to find the right words. "I…I didn't know that…no one mentioned it to me." She grabbed Martha's hand. "I don't know whether the Doctor has told you, but…if I sound jealous or look at you in anyway that seems horrible, please ignore it…I'm not myself at the moment."

"He mentioned it. Whatever happens Rose I will stand by you. I promised the Doctor I would and I can't let him down, not now." Martha's smile was sincere.

"I believe you."

"If you ever need to talk to me, do so. I may be able to help."

Rose smiled sadly. She didn't know why but she felt dread pouring into her. "Thanks." She glanced ahead. "We'd better go and find our guide before we get lost on this planet."

* * *

They found the Doctor and Mickey waiting by the entrance leaning on the wall, looking equally bored as they approached. Rose was sure they were putting it on. She waved at them. "Sorry, we got a bit side-tracked. You know…girl stuff." 

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but he didn't comment, which made Rose curious. However she shrugged it off and with Martha strolling behind her, followed Mickey into the museum. Using the pass that they had as special guests they wandered round the museum for free.

The Extinct Species Museum was quite interesting…there was tons of exhibitions scattered around the five floors. As they entered onto the second floor, the Doctor marched right over to a model of an alien that had three heads, large claws and a tail. He quickly read the information, shaking his head.

"What's up?" Rose asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"All this is wrong! Every bit of information." He pointed at the name of the planet and the dates. "For a start, the Ferons came from the planet Ferinda, not Ferondo, and they lived till the year Eighty-eight million, according to their time-line, not sixty-six million. I was there, I should know!"

"Are you going to criticise all the information?" Martha asked, grinning.

The Doctor shrugged. "Probably."

The group continued walking along the second floor; the Doctor continually pointing out mistakes. Rose found this amusing. "Is there anything you don't know?" she asked lightly.

"Oh…only a few things. I learn easily enough." The Doctor replied. Already he was on the next exhibition, complaining about the various information.

After exploring the whole museum, Rose and the others trouped towards the exit. Standing at the door was a humanoid - the only thing that separated him from humans was the fact that his ears were shaped like elves…and his nose was slightly tipped upwards…other then that he looked pretty normal.

The Doctor stepped right up to him, staring straight into the humanoids black eyes. He folded his arms. "Did you know that your museum has half the information wrong?"

The humanoid stared at the Doctor's intense eyes. "I have been thorough in my research - double-checked by historians and experts. What makes you say different? All of these things were extinct before you were even born - human."

"What makes you believe I'm human?" the Doctor answered. Before any more questions could be asked, the Doctor was already out the door, followed in his wake by Martha, Mickey and Rose.

As she passed the humanoid, Rose caught a curious look on the man's face and she heard him whispering: "I wonder…"

* * *

Derol Flynn stalked into the office that belonged to security. Everyone stood to attention as he entered, saluting. He was a very well respected humanoid. His extensive research had made him popular….allowing people to look back at the wonders that had gone by. Now he wasn't so sure. There had been several species he had left out until he had proof that they had actually existed. 

The Daleks for one.

As well as the legendary Time-Lords.

The myth surrounding them sounded so unreal that Derol could barely believe that they had once existed. All trace of them had vanished…and there was no proof. But that man….he was different. There was something about him - he was sure of it.

"Did you do the scans on every person who entered the building?" he asked, looking over a shoulder of a Desdin - a creature with high intelligence and large eyes with a large mouth that showed large teeth when it spoke.

"We did sir." It rasped, its tongue flicking between its teeth.

"Excellent." Derol clapped his hands together. "Good. Now, this man came up to me today; I want you to find him for me on the cameras." He described the man as best he could as well as his companions. "Call me when you have the relevant information. I have a strange feeling about him."

And then he left, his mind lost in deep thought.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Next chapter is entitled: **_Uncertainness _**coming in the three days time! Or maybe a little earlier since this chapter was a day late. **

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	5. Chapter Four: Uncertainness

**I decided to update a day earlier since Chapter 3 was a day late. **

**Thank you everyone for all the fantastic reviews so far! **

**We are now at the last setting up chapter before the storm breaks. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Red Dragon**

**Chapter Four**

**Uncertainness**

Late that evening, Derol Flynn sat in a well rounded chair, that was soft and comfortable. Relaxing with the evening crossword always put his mind at rest after a stressful day…and yet, tonight it was not working. The cogs in his mind kept turning, showing him the image of that strange man. _What's so special about him? Why can't I think straight for five minutes without his image popping into my mind? _he thought.

There was something….he just couldn't place a finger on it at this moment.

The scan was taking longer then he had anticipated. Crajen the Desdin was usually fast at scanning through records, but the museum had been busy lately. It was the beginning of the holiday period for most species. It had been five standard hours since he had ordered results and still he was waiting.

_I won't be able to rest tonight without getting some answers. _

Carefully he laid the paper down on the olive table next to him. Standing up, he decided it would be best to go back to the museum and see if anything had turned up.

* * *

Rose and Mickey strode side by side, their eyes roaming over the various aliens that walked past them. They were careful to ensure that they weren't looking - only observing. It had been Mickey's idea to go on a leisurely stroll, leaving Martha alone with the Doctor. The 'new girl' as Rose had taken herself to calling her (not to her face) needed to learn more about the alien she was travelling with - and the Doctor had agreed. So Rose and Mickey had found themselves ousted aside and left to explore. 

They didn't mind.

The light was beginning to fade and high-tech street lights turned on, illuminating the park in a wonder of beauty. To there left, the waves of the sea rolled up the beach. Several couples could be seen, holding hands as they watched the sun set. Rose took Mickey's hand and led him over to the sea wall, scrambling up the side and planting her backside on the top, her legs dangling down. Mickey followed suit.

"I love this place," Rose murmured, "So quiet, so peaceful. There's nothing like this at home." She sighed as if something was missing.

"Rose Tyler," Mickey began, "Are you missing your mother?"

Rose laughed, but stopped abruptly as she realised it was true. "Yeah, I guess. We've become so close lately…and I have an obligation to look after a little sister. Part of me feels bad, while another is glad I'm back to this life." She shook her head. "I shouldn't be saying this. It makes me sound conceited doesn't it?"

"Not at all." Mickey answered. "We're only human, Rose."

"I know." She replied softly.

* * *

The following day, Rose woke. 

_Why do I feel so tired? _She yawned. _I didn't get up or even wake up last night…_

She swallowed. Struggling to sit up, Rose hauled herself up to lay her back against the wall. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stumbled out of bed. Her legs felt weak beneath her as if she had been using them constantly all night. She shook her head. She'd been sleeping, hadn't she?

Then why was she so tired?

Ignoring the fatigue that was filling her body, Rose slowly had a shower and got dressed, ready for the days activities.

* * *

"You have a message Master Flynn." Crajen stood to attention as Derol walked calmly in to the security centre. 

Derol made his way to his command station. Flashing on the screen were the words:

**Message Sender: Unknown**

**Subject: The Doctor**

Curiosity overtook him, and Derol selected the message, his intense eyes scanning the message. A grin began to appear on his face as he read:

**The Doctor is the last remaining Time Lord. **

**Trust me on this.**

**Signed: BRTW**

Derol leaned back in his chair, his mind thinking over the possibility of what this message meant.

* * *

By the end of the morning Rose was utterly exhausted. Despite the fact that the shower had woken her up - now she felt worse. She tried to compose herself, forcing her legs to keep moving and not collapse. Her mind was spinning - she felt like screaming. Glancing to the side she realised the Doctor was studying her - his face was etched with concern. 

Something was seriously not right with her. Had she been sleepwalking last night? She doubted it.

"Mickey, Martha, do you mind going on without us? I need a word with Rose." The Doctor said.

"That's fine!" Mickey called over his shoulder as he and Martha continued to walk through the crowd. Then they were gone.

Walking over to Rose, the Doctor took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. He whispered in her ear. "You don't seem awake."

Rose laid a hand on her forehead. "I get this strange feeling I didn't sleep last night. I woke up weak…" she trailed off unsure of how to describe how she felt. "I'm sorry…"

He led her to a bench in a secluded area of the water gardens they had been exploring. There was a fountain close to her, and she splashed some water on to her forehead.

The Doctor shook his head. "You do not have to apologise. I think I know why you may be tired."

Rose's eyes shot up lodging them firmly with the Doctor's. "The theory then?"

"Bad Wolf."

Rose gritted her teeth. "It can't be. I mean surely I would be aware of it?"

"Not necessarily." He leaned back. "Your mind is at its weakest when you sleep. If you did do something last night, it used a lot of your energy."

"Maybe I was fighting internally?" Rose suggested.

"Could be. It hasn't got full control of you. I just wish we could discover what you did last night that exerted all your energy." He stroked his chin. "I can't see a connection…why would the Bad Wolf strike now?"

Rose shrugged, having no answer to give.

* * *

Crajen had finally confirmed what the man was. The database that Derol had on every species known had not found _this Doctor's _species and Derol was excited by the prospect that he could get his hands on a Time Lord. 

For years he had thought of them as a myth…a tale spun to scare children. But they were real. Or had been once. The last one left! He felt that his life had been leading to this point.

Once he was back at his apartment, Derol contacted Alpha, an elite group of assassins that were employed and solely worked for him.

Bejani Krosov answered the link.

"I have a mission for you and your team. It is not an assassination, but I trust you enough to bring me what I want, unharmed."

He had set Alpha jobs like this before and they had never failed him. Derol tapped a few digits and sent through a scan as well as the security recording of his prey. "This man - this alien. I want him brought to my yacht _Tortilla. _I will be there waiting for you. Unharmed, but if you must use force do it so he is not damaged permanently. Ensure he is secured and unable to escape. If you find him with anyone else, do not harm them, unless they cause trouble. Any belongings my prize has, chuck them. You have your job. The usual pay plus a little extra. Do not fail. You do not wish to know the consequences." Derol signed off. He never allowed Alpha to speak. They did his bidding for the money.

That was enough incentive to ensure they followed orders.

Quickly he packed two bags and made his way to the docking bay at the back of his apartment, and waited inside the space yacht _Tortilla. _

**To be continued….**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Chapter Five is entitled: **A Holiday Gone Wrong coming in three days time!

**See you next chapter!**

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	6. Chapter Five: A Holiday Gone Wrong

**Wow! Thanks for the feedback so far! Quick question: is anyone getting update alerts, as I'm certainly not with various stories I read? **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Red Dragon**

**Chapter Five**

**A Holiday Gone Wrong**

They took a slow walk back to the hotel, hand in hand. The sun had faded beneath the sea leaving the stars twinkling above. The waves rolled up the beach; the moon shining down reflecting its light on the sea. The Doctor and Rose strode beside the sea wall, the gentle wind rustling their hair.

The tiredness that Rose had felt earlier had since evaporated. Talking around midday, and then taking a stroll around the park had kept Rose awake. Now they made their way back to the hotel under cover of darkness. Thankfully Mickey and Martha had been smart enough to leave them alone and not call them.

For the last fifteen minutes the two had remained silent. The Doctor didn't know why, but he felt a little embarrassed. They were practically alone with only a few people walking past. Rose's head laid gently on his shoulder…and it felt comfortable. He hadn't felt this content in a long time.

They took a left at the promenade turning towards the hotel. Street-lamps showed them the way; the buildings seemed to sparkle with diamonds as they crossed the road.

Neither of them registered the ten men watching from the top of a building, their faces hidden by masks.

* * *

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Martha looked anxious, her eyes staring out the window, watching for signs that would signal the return of Rose and the Doctor. 

"We shouldn't fret over it," Mickey said, "Besides, Rose is safe with the Doctor."

Martha sighed. "I hope you're right…but I just can't shake this bad feeling…"

Even Mickey looked concerned.

* * *

It happened so suddenly. 

One moment they had been walking slowly towards the double sliding doors of the hotel; the next they were surrounded by tall, muscle-bound, armoured men, their black eyes glinting from the visor in the helmets they wore.

Rose was instantly alert.

The Doctor held the sonic screwdriver up and was eying their attackers. Then the men lunged.

Rose took a dive to the left, rolling, as the Doctor sprang to the right, ramming his shoulder into one of the attackers. He had underestimated their strength as he was thrown aside. He was on his feet again, grabbing Rose by the arm and hurtling out of the circle of attackers. They tried to grab him, but he moved quickly enough to avoid their gloved hands. Glancing back he saw four of them stand in front of the doors to the hotel.

_Great. No way back inside. _He considered heading for the TARDIS, but he couldn't risk the men harming his precious ship. It would be best to head in the opposite direction. With Rose running alongside him, the two fled up the road and took a sharp right, followed by the armoured men intent on catching their prey.

* * *

"Mickey!" 

"What is it?" Mickey sprang to the window. Below them they could see the Doctor and Rose surrounded. Before Martha could react, he was already running for the door, grabbing a blaster. He tossed one to Martha and the two took a fast run, leaping down the steps as fast as possible.

They both prayed they would be on time.

* * *

Rose was stumbling, her legs weak. She almost fell but the Doctor caught her. In that split second something whizzed through the air behind them striking the Doctor in his right shoulder. He pulled out a small metal dart with red markings on it. He could feel poison pulse through his veins. 

_Oh bugger…I've been drugged. _

And then he fell, slumping to the concrete.

* * *

When they reached the ground floor, Mickey cursed. "They're blocking the door!" he bit his lip. "Up." 

Turning back to the stairs they leapt two at a time coming to the first floor. Next to them was a window. Slamming his palm down on the OPEN button, the window slid open. Peering over the edge he wondered for a second if he would make it. His decision was made for him as the sliding doors at the bottom of the stairs opened and the four men, who had been guarding the door, hurtled through.

One raised a gloved hand. "Stop them!"

"Martha, jump!" Mickey grabbed her hand, and they both leapt out the window.

* * *

"DOCTOR!" Rose yelled. She fell to her knees, attempting to shake the Doctor awake, but to no avail, he wouldn't budge. She bit her lip furiously. _What can I do? _

The armoured men were hastily approaching her position. She had realised they were not after her but the Doctor, but why?

_It's up to me then. _

Quickly Rose gathered her remaining strength, ignoring the fatigue that was seeping up her limbs. Her fingers brushed the Sonic Screwdriver and she grabbed it, lifting it up. She fiddled with the settings - _how the heck do you use this thing? _- but before she could even fathom out if she had the correct setting, she was flung to the concrete, her head bashing against the floor.

Consciousness left her.

* * *

They landed on their feet. The leap hadn't been too far. As soon as they were on the ground Mickey pushed Martha in front. "Run!" Swiftly he followed, shooting red bolts over his shoulder, missing their pursuers who had leapt from the ledge as well. 

"Do we know which way the Doctor went?" Martha asked.

Mickey shook his head. "No. Lets head for the TARDIS. There's a fifty-fifty chance that will be where they head."

Striking a left and running up an alley, they headed away from their attackers.

* * *

Bejani Krosov lifted his fingers off of the girl's throat. "She's alive. No concussion. Unharmed as ordered." He turned his piercing gaze upon the Doctor. "He's stirring. Get him sedated using VIG Type 12. That should keep him out for at least six hours, long enough to hand him over to our employer." 

Bejani watched silently as the newest recruit to his team, Yallis Yerogu, applied the drug through a needle. Two more injections in the throat followed. The Doctor's stirring ceased and he was under again.

"Search him and get rid of any items. Dispose of that coat."

"What about the girl?" Gorna, his senior officer asked.

"Bind her arms just to be sure. Drag her to the side of the building."

His men were efficient and quickly proceeded with the tasks at hand. He had no need to worry. Everything was going as planned.

* * *

Martha panted against the TARDIS console. "I don't think they followed us." 

Mickey nodded in agreement. "Obviously I was wrong. They didn't come here." He sighed. "Looks like the Doctor and Rose are still out there."

"Then we'd better go and find them." Martha was quite insistent when she wanted to be, and she was using a forceful tone, which reminded Mickey of Rose. Maybe that was why they got on so well.

"Let's go."

* * *

Her head thumped loudly in her brain as her eyes opened. 

_Are you alright, Rose Tyler? _

_What? _She felt dizzy.

_I can help you. Let me…_

Realisation dawned on her. _You're the Bad Wolf. _

_I mean you no harm. If we don't work together you are risking losing the one you love. _

With those words Rose's eyes sprang open. She saw the Doctor surrounded by their attackers. He was bound securely and gagged. "No…" she whispered.

Those words were enough to alert the attention of the toughened men.

"Krosov! That human bitch is awake!"

She felt unmistakable hatred well up inside her. The bonds round her hands were no obstacle. She pulled them apart, the ropes falling to the earth. She felt fire rushing through her veins. With a burst of energy, Rose Tyler climbed to her feet. "I am not a human bitch!" she spat. And then she charged.

* * *

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Mickey had agreed with Martha's suggestion of being careful. They slipped as quickly as they dared back to the hotel, retracing their steps, their eyes and ears alert for any sign of the Doctor or Rose. No one was out on the streets anymore. Night was fully upon them. Everyone was sleeping. 

"What if we can't find them?" there was a hint of fear in Martha's voice.

"We need to keep positive." Mickey responded. "If we think too much about the consequences…" he trailed off, knowing that Martha was getting the picture he was painting.

* * *

Bejani side-stepped the fierce girl's attack. She carried on running towards Gorna who had insulted her. He watched with some amusement as Gorna tried to meet her attack. He was stumbling backwards, but a low kick sent the blonde falling. But she was up again instantly, pursuing Gorna. 

Bejani spoke into his communicator that was located inside his helmet. "Gorna, keep her distracted. Give us time to get Flynn's prize away from here."

"Yes sir." Gorna replied.

With the girl intent on revenge following Gorna, Bejani signalled for the others to pick up the Doctor and carry him away in the opposite direction. He strode behind, walking backwards as he watched the commotion between his second in command and a blonde. If Gorna lost, he would never live it down.

But then, if he was right about his assumption, then the girl wouldn't give Gorna a chance to live.

* * *

Anger pulsed through her. 

A part of Rose couldn't understand why she was feeling like this but the solution was simple. _It's the Bad Wolf. It's using me…I shouldn't let it. _She gritted her teeth, trying to prevent the inevitable. _I can't let it win…not now. _

_If you want to help the Doctor, then you need me. _The Bad Wolf answered curtly.

_No. _Rose answered, even as her fist hurtled with amazing speed at the soldier.

_If I leave, you will die. _

_Get out. _She insisted. Focusing her mind, she prevented herself from delivering the blow to the soldier (who swerved out of her way). In that split second of concentration to oust the Bad Wolf, the soldier whipped out a blaster and stunned her, sending her crashing to the floor.

Rose felt her eyes closing. With the last ounce of strength, she twisted her head and glanced the other attackers carrying the Doctor away. _I'll come for you my Doctor. I promise. _

Blackness overtook her.

* * *

Derol Flynn stood in back of his yacht starship. One of his most prized possessions he had acquired it when he'd gone to a Bluevine Fair on the distant world of Rittek. He'd got it at a low price, despite the fact it was a valuable ship. The Rittekians had had no idea how much its real worth was. 

There came a knock at the hatch. He activated the comlink. "Yes."

"We have him sir." It was Bejani.

Activating the opening mechanism, Derol stepped back as Alpha Team carried in his prize. Laying the unconscious alien on the metal flooring, Bejani ordered two others to lift up a compartment embedded in the floor. "Put him in there. He'll be safe and secured."

Bejani followed the orders. Replacing the compartment on top, Derol activated another button which would supply oxygen to the compartment, allowing his prisoner to remain alive. In the past Derol's projects had usually been dead. They had never put a child in the compartment, but this man they had just caught was different…there was something about him that made Bejani hesitate. He shook his head. He shouldn't have to worry about the prisoner.

After all he belonged to Derol now.

There'd be no escape for him.

All traces would disappear.

Not even the white human would find Derol.

He smiled grimly. "Is there anything else you wish for me to do, sir?" he added.

Derol nodded. "Yes. Keep a track on his companions. If they go too deep into uncovering the truth then you have my permission to kill them. They cannot be allowed to meddle in this business. I am about to make a breakthrough. I cannot let them mess this up. As always you will be paid extra for the effort you put into your assignments. I have already forwarded the cash to your individual accounts."

"Yes sir."

Derol remained silent.

Bejani lifted his arm. "Let's go." Trailing down the ramp and out of the docking bay, they watched as the starship lifted into the air and left Canodi.

"Come. We have a job to do."

The others followed without hesitation.

* * *

"ROSE!" Mickey rushed over. The body of Rose Tyler lay still, but her chest was moving slowly up and down. "She's alive." He said, relief flooding his face. 

Martha approached. "Blood." She pointed at a pool of blood collecting round Rose's head. She crouched down and gently lifted up Rose's head. Using two fingers she prodded at the back. She sighed with relief. "It's dried up. A small scratch - nothing more."

"Thank goodness."

Martha ran her eyes around them. "Where's the Doctor?"

"They took him."

Rose was awake. "They carried him off. I couldn't…" she coughed. "…stop them. I'm sorry. I should've tried harder."

Mickey gently stroked Rose's hair. "It's alright. We'll get him back."

There was no answer from Rose. She was already unconscious again.

"Let's get her back to the TARDIS." Mickey suggested.

With Martha supporting Rose's head and Mickey holding her legs, they carried her through the streets.

What had been a simple holiday had turned into an abduction.

Now both Mickey and Martha felt lost, unsure of what to do.

**TBC**

**Please let me know what you think! If you'd like me to email you whenever I update - since I'm not getting any update alerts or review emails - then please notify me in a private message or a review! Thanks. **

**Next chapter: **_The Bad Wolf _**coming in three days time. **

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	7. Chapter Six: The Bad Wolf

**Well, the email system is working again (I've been getting reviews and updates now) so hopefully everything is back to normal! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and supporting me so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Red Dragon**

**Chapter Six**

**The Bad Wolf**

Darkness. It felt like he was suffocating, though oxygen was seeping through a ventilator.

_Where am I? _It was a stupid question and the Doctor already knew the answer to that. The hum of engines and the distant sounds of voices above informed him that he was no longer on Canodi. He tried to move. _Great, I'm trapped in a small, cramped space, tied up and gagged. Oh joy. My life has just turned fun. I'm sure I'll be having the time of my life. To top it all off, I'm in a spaceship. Fun, fun, fun. _

There was nothing he could do but wait.

* * *

Rose woke to the sounds of low whispering. She felt a little weak and turned her head to the left slightly. On a table that had been moved next to her bed was a glass of clear water. Her hands shaking, she hoisted herself up, so that she was leaning back on the wall. Reaching out a hand she clasped the glass and gulped down the fluid. She licked her lips feeling a little refreshed. 

Reaching a hand behind her head she felt a bump. _How'd that get there? _Then flashes of the night came before her.

_The Doctor laying on the ground…_

…_Rose using unimaginable power…_

_Their attackers spiriting the Doctor away…_

…_Mickey and Martha finding her. _

"No." she whispered hoarsely. "Doctor, please be alright." She hoped fervently that Mickey and Martha had reached the Doctor in time. Even so nothing felt right. It was too silent to mean anything good.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Martha waited anxiously for Mickey to reply. "The records…the cams?" 

"No, nothing. Whoever was behind that attack was very professional about it. No security recordings at all. Nothing. Zilch. I even checked the outbound starship log." He shrugged. "There's too many that left last night. It would be impossible to track them all and then discover the Doctor still on world."

Martha frowned. "We can't just wait around."

"Yeah, well, we have no choice in that matter. We can't pilot the TARDIS. Only the Doctor can. Even if we found that he was not on Canodi, we wouldn't be in any position to help him. Face it, he's on his own."

It was not something that Martha really wished to consider.

* * *

_Rose…_

The voice startled her. Her thoughts had been focused on the Doctor. Rose blinked repeatedly trying to fathom the voice.

_Rose…._

_Oh no, not you again. _

The Bad Wolf.

_What do you want? _she asked, attempting to put vehemence in to the thought.

_I've told you. I want to help you. I mean you no harm. _It's voice was soft, intimidating.

Rose laughed tonelessly. _Yeah right. As if I'm going to believe that! I think I'd rather take the Doctor's advice, thank you very much! _With a shove with her mind she blocked off the communication and sat in silence, waiting.

* * *

She emerged twenty minutes later. Mickey and Martha sat at a table, mooching over a bowl of soup each. It looked largely untouched. Both looked up, anxiety showing in their features. Instead of allowing them to speak, Rose went right into it. 

"We need a plan. Any suggestions?"

"I've already triple-checked any recordings, and flight logs. Nothing. Whoever has taken the Doctor knows what they are doing." Answered Mickey. "I'd quadruple them, but I doubt I'd find anything worth while."

Rose held up a finger, s slight smile forming. "I do have a lead that may help us."

"What is it then?" Martha questioned, her brown eyes studying Rose carefully.

"Simple. Those men that attacked us had a insignia on their uniform. All we need to do is find who they are employed by. That should get us somewhere to solving this thread."

"Can you draw it?" Mickey responded, already anticipating the answer.

Rose shook her head. "Come on, Mick, you should know I'm hopeless at that!"

"Describe?" Martha asked hopefully.

"Two blue lines with the letter A in gold, followed by D.o.A.M.D.F." Rose obliged. "Search for that. It might just open a small hole in this mystery."

* * *

The lights almost blinded him when the cover to the cramped compartment was lifted open. Strong, rough hands grasped his shoulders and lifted him out. Without any thought to his welfare, the Doctor was dragged along by the collar of his shirt. 

_Boy, they really know how to make a guest comfortable, _he thought dryly. Running his eyes over his surroundings he memorised the layout. The starship itself was very neat and silver. _State of the art. _It all seemed the same, save for various different holograms of famous paintings or antiques. All glinting in the light.

_Ok, this tells me who ever has authorised my kidnapping is rich. I wonder how much he forked out. _

It soon became apparent that he was being led to the bridge, however his assumption was wrong, as at the last minute he was dragged into a side compartment to the left and placed upright by the wall. The gag was ripped out and he took a long wad of fresh air. _At least it's not cramped. _

He didn't have to wait long till he heard the unmistakable sounds of feet thumping against the deck. The door slid open once more and the Doctor got a look at his captor.

He groaned. "I should've known it would be you."

The grinning face of Derol Flynn stared down at him.

* * *

Using his skills with computers, Mickey had taken ten minutes to get used to the advanced system. The screen was flat, embedded into the wall. Presumably the data itself was fed through from another room, however he was not interested in finding that out. He had a job to do. Rose was counting on him. Beside him Martha sat, her eyes focused upon the screen, as Mickey scrolled the page down. 

"There!" she pointed out a folder. "Insignia groups."

Mickey looked dubious but complied, selecting the file and opening it up. "Privately owned?" he suggested, noticing a red folder.

"Possibly." Martha responded. "Try it and see."

The folder opened up revealing images of different badges.

"Is that it?" Martha asked. "That one with the blue lines?"

Mickey clicked the insignia and a image magnified itself. "It looks like it - probably an older version."

"It does have the letters Rose mentioned, and the blue lines." Martha frowned. "Is there any information on it?"

"Yeah, but I can't access it. Security coded."

"You can get through that easily enough."

Mickey grinned. "I'm glad you have faith in my skills." His fingers began to move with speed as he pressed keys. His face was concentrated, dedicated to his task. Martha observed with interest. Various screens popped up, blocking the way. Finally, he leaned back, and smartly pressed an odd symbol, grinning at Martha. "Done."

Glancing at her chrono-watch, Martha noted the time. "And that took you the best part of ten minutes. You're good."

"Thanks. Rose barely appreciated it, unless I saved her life in the process."

"I am impressed." Martha replied. She returned her eyes to the screen. "Now that we are in, lets browse."

* * *

"I'm guessing this is no social talk, judging by the fact I am tied up?" the Doctor innocently asked. "Any chance of letting me go?" 

Derol just laughed. "I'm not so stupid to do that. You will be my breakthrough. Once I've found what I want, you will become part of my museum."

"You're going to kill me then."

"Why would I do that? I have no intention of doing that. I have read the legends of your people, Doctor. Said to have an ability to regenerate? I dare not believe that until I can discover the truth. However if I did kill you to force one, I might find that it's your last one. I'm not willing to risk that. And I suppose you wouldn't be honest with me even if I asked."

"After you've drugged and kidnapped me? I hardly think I would help you." The Doctor answered.

"I thought not." Derol turned away, but then glanced over his shoulder, his piercing black eyes meeting the Doctor's. "But then my elite team of scientists could easily create a truth drug to convince you otherwise."

"Yet you don't know what chemicals would affect me, do you?"

"That is what I intend to find out first." Derol smirked before stalking away.

_This is turning into the best holiday I've had in ages, _the Doctor thought sarcastically.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Rose sat up from her position on the couch as Mickey and Martha walked briskly in. 

"We did," Martha answered, "Thanks to Mickey's skills he was able to slice through the security and find exactly what we wanted."

"And?" she prompted.

"'A' stands for Alpha."

"What about the D.o.A.M.D.F?"

Mickey scratched the back of his neck, leaning his palm on the table. "That was even harder to find, but we got it in the end. It says: **Director of Alien Museum: Derol Flynn.**"

"We should've known!" Rose stood up, anger etched on her face. "He sounded curious when I passed him coming out of the museum." She clicked her fingers as the pieces slowly came together. "If he's done his research, which I bet he has, he knows that the Doctor is the last Time Lord! That's why they took him!"

"We figured that when we discovered who it was." Mickey said sadly. "Rose? Are you okay?" He saw Rose blink repeatedly, shaking her head.

Rose met his gaze. She felt unsteady and was gently swaying. "I'm fine." Images were playing through her head. She had done something she would never do, but had done unknowlingly.

"You're not," Martha took hold of her arm, but Rose shoved her away.

"I'm alright to an extent. Something is affecting me and I think I know what. I have a vague idea of what made me tired yesterday." She admitted.

The others waited for her answer and Rose took a deep breath. "I have a hazy memory of sending a message addressed to Derol Flynn. I signed it."

"What did it say?" Martha could barely breathe.

"What the Doctor was." Rose turned away, pain was evident on her features. "I betrayed him."

* * *

"How'd you discover what I am?" the Doctor queried. "I doubt my species is listed on the official directory." 

Derol was back, but before he'd had a chance to say anything, the Doctor had intervened. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"It appears one of your companions betrayed you."

"Impossible."

"You don't believe me?" Derol smirked. He picked up a data pad and then placed it in front of the Doctor's eyes. "Here's your proof."

The Doctor scanned the message, his eyes widening as he realised what it meant. "No…no…no…this is not meant to happen."

"I believe it would be the best time to leave, since someone you know betrayed you to me. Let us see how this damages your mind." The door slid shut as Derol left.

The message continued to roam through his head.

_**The Doctor is the last remaining Time Lord. **_

_**Trust me on this.**_

_**Signed: BRTW**_

"The RT definitely stands for Rose Tyler and that means B and W means Bad Wolf. Oh god. This is not right. It's starting and I promised her I'd be there." The Doctor leaned his head back against the cold, hard wall. _When Rose sent this message, she wasn't herself. She was asleep. The weakest point for the Bad Wolf to use her. _"Bad Rose Tyler's Wolf. How ironic that it would make Rose sign the message as that."

_I have to believe in her to beat it. Otherwise I'm doomed and so is she. _

* * *

Rose sat alone. 

She had admitted everything to Mickey and Martha about the Bad Wolf and what it was doing to her. They had promised to stand by her, but she felt that they were only saying that to make her feel better. Even loved.

Her mind focused on the Doctor. _I wonder where he is and what is happening to him. Does he know that I betrayed him? I can't believe I did that. How can he ever forgive me?_

**TBC**

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Next Chapter is entitled: **The Doctor's Future…**coming in three days time. **

**Someone asked me to update earlier, but there is a valid reason as to why I update every three days. I like to keep ahead of myself and I am currently working on Chapter Ten. This is my usual schedule with most stories so I'll continue to update every three days. I've been doing that for so long it does take a while to shake out of the habit. Sorry!**

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	8. Chapter Seven: The Doctor's Future

**Thank you for all the support so far! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Red Dragon**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Doctor's Future**

_You seem upset. _

Rose started. The voice in her head echoed its words. The glare in her eyes were evident as she faced herself in the mirror. She pursued her lips. She needed truth. Answers.

_Of course I'm upset, _she snarled, _What do you take me for? An idiot? After what you made me do, I've lost the one thing that I love the most in this universe. But before you go, tell me this. _

_What? _The Bad Wolf answered, slightly curious.

_Why did you do it? _

_Do what? _

_Make me betray the Doctor. _

Rose saw in her mind a wolf scowling at her, as if she had made the wrong assumption. _You did that all on your own. _

Rose glared at herself in the mirror. _Then why don't I recall doing it, save for the few flashes of memory I have. _

The Wolf shrugged. _Perhaps you trained yourself to forget when you sent the message. So that you could blame it on someone else other then yourself. _

_Impossible. _

_How do you know it is not one of the others? _The question was logical.

_Because neither Mickey nor Martha knew of you at the time. _Rose folded her arms. _And I'm not letting you win. Not by a long shot. _

_Surely, _the Bad Wolf began, _if you love the Doctor as much as you say, then you would let me help you. It would be unachievable to do so without my guidance. _

_Yeah, and what can you do that will help me? _

_I come from the heart of the TARDIS. Woken by your joining with the Doctor. I know the secrets of the TARDIS. With me, I can show you how to use it. _

The words shook her to the core. _What? _

But the Bad Wolf had already faded, leaving Rose to contemplate.

* * *

Leaning against the wall, the Doctor kept his eyes closed, his forehead creased in concentration. Since the incident on Delia V with the creature that had sought the TARDIS and his knowledge, the Doctor had been aware of a connection to Rose. She wasn't aware of it as such, but it was definitely within his mind. If he could link with Rose, it might be possible for him to speak to her. He only hoped this wasn't going to do him some serious harm. 

His whole body ached. Bound tightly and unable to move, he was feeling pretty uncomfortable. He didn't know long he'd been in here, but it felt like forever.

_Rose…are you there? _

He could detect a link, but something was blocking Rose's attempts to reply. The Doctor already knew the answer to that particular barrier. _The Bad Wolf. _

_Rose…please just listen. I'm not on Canodi. I have no idea where I am, apart from the fact I'm in a luxury yacht heading to who knows where. It's Derol Flynn. Whatever you do - and this is the last time I can probably give you advice - don't let the Bad Wolf control you_, he hesitated before he continued, _I have faith in you. _

* * *

_Why did you stop me replying? _Rose' anger spread through her like fire. 

_You did that on your own. _The Bad Wolf was cunning, if not very annoying.

_You've got something against him, haven't you? _Rose accused. _It's like you're doing this for your own benefit and not mine. If you truly wanted to help me, you would've let me reply, instead you blocked any form of communication I could send. _

_Now that's being unjust. _Was the Bad Wolf mocking her?

_And you should learn to butt out of other people's business, _Rose harshly replied.

She sat herself heavily down upon her bed, annoyed by the turn of events. At least, the Doctor was still alive. The main thing was that he had given her some important information. He was no longer on world, which meant their next rendezvous was the Museum. Maybe they could talk to whoever would be in charge during Derol Flynn's absence.

* * *

For what it seemed to be the fifth time in one day, the Doctor was once again confronted with Derol Flynn's leering face. He did not react or speak, just watched, measuring his captor up. The silence was unnerving for Derol. He could see it in his eyes. Their was a hint of fear embedded within his soul, as if the humanoid knew what he was doing was wrong, but his popularity overruled that. 

Two figures in white stepped forward. In their clawed hands, that was covered in scaly yellow skin, they held a tray between them. They knelt carefully beside the Doctor, the tray set out in front of them. One began fiddling with injectors and the other arranged variant colours of liquid. Seven injectors were filled with different liquids. One wrote the name of each on the side of the injector. Moving forward on their knees, one grabbed the Doctors hair lifting his head up.

Pressing the syringe to his vein, he felt immense coldness coarse through his system, making him feel dizzy and his eyes drifted in and out of focus. He tried to fight against the drug, but another one was already being pumped in, followed by five more after that. The combined effect left him feeling a nauseas and sleepy. _What the heck did they just do to me? _

Derol answered his unasked question. "I'm not giving you any chances." He looked at his finger-nails. "I have heard that you could have telepathic abilities - to detect others of your kind? I can't risk having any other Time Lords showing up on my doorstep even if you are supposedly the last one. These drugs will keep that blocked off, as long as they bring you no harm. We will be monitoring you. Consider this as a little experiment."

_Great. Rose is definitely on her own, even though I had figured Flynn might resort to this. _

He felt his head drooping forwards, his eyes closing. The last thing he registered as the drugs took hold was the sound of the door closing. He slumped into darkness.

* * *

When the sun rose the following morning, Rose, Mickey and Martha set off for the Extinct Species Museum. They paced quickly through the crowd. Time was at an essence. Since discovering that the Doctor was no longer on the planet, their search was more pivotal. They needed information urgently, and the best place for that was to speak to the acting head of the museum during Derol Flynn's absence. 

The streets were quite crowded, even for seven in the morning. Their watches hadn't been adjusted to the time zone, but that hardly mattered as the planet seemed to follow the pattern of Earth. Everywhere around them came shouts of delight and the incessant bubbling of tourists as their eyes focused upon the rich beauty Canodi had to offer.

Within a few minutes, their quick pace brought them to the museum. Surprisingly enough it was open, despite the early time. Striding in, Rose made straight for the back of the large room, ignoring the ticket collectors. They rushed after her, Mickey and Martha, but a simple glance from her had them shrinking back.

Darkness was gripping her soul., sending out a message to anyone that stood in her path. Rose was not aware of it yet.

Without any hesitation Rose palmed the door to open and stepped inside. Facing them was a console - a security one - and the sliding doors were locked. She motioned with her right hand. "Mickey, think you can get us through?"

"If I'm good as you tell me I am, I should be."

"Good," Rose folded her arms. "Stop stalling then."

Mickey gave her a queer look as he passed her but did not comment, instead focusing his full attention on the console as he studied it. Rose watched from behind, feeling impatient as the minutes past. They were losing time. The longer Mickey stalled, the further they were from rescuing the Doctor.

It seemed like forever, but finally Mickey turned away, his face glum. "I can't get through. The security is too tight…layer upon layer. Impossible for me to get through quickly enough to satisfy you."

Rose frowned. "Then we're stuck." She admitted, not liking that one bit.

"Perhaps I could make a suggestion?"

Rose shifted her gaze to Martha. The young woman was standing by the door, leaning against the wall. "Go on then."

"Perhaps we could ask that we'd like to speak to the administrator of this facility. Say it's of important government matter. We have the Psychic paper. The kidnappers left the Doctor's coat, also relieving him of the TARDIS key, the sonic screwdriver and the Psychic paper."

"That means we have to go back out to get it." Rose said, anger evident in her eyes. "We don't have time to muck around."

"I know," insisted Martha. She reached into the red pocket of her trousers and held up the objects. One was the wallet, the other the TARDIS key, and finally the Sonic Screwdriver. She handed Rose the ID. "This is the only thing that we can use, as none of us know what settings to use on the Screwdriver."

"Intuitive." Mickey smiled. "She's good."

"I suppose." Rose replied, stalking out the room, and heading back to the security desk. She lifted up the Psychic Paper, staring hard into the Head of Security's eyes. "Right, is this enough credentials to ensure I get to see who is in charge here?"

The guard ran his eyes over the paper. "It is, Miss Lyons. Please follow me and I was escort you and your personnel to the upper office."

"Good," Rose whispered under her breath. "Now we're getting somewhere."

* * *

His vision was slowly coming into focus as he shook his head attempting to clear it. The Doctor shifted his position as best he could. He ached. His arms, his wrists, his ankles….everywhere. He suddenly became aware of a need for water. His mouth was dry, his throat parched. _When was the last time I had something? Maybe it's the drugs…_he had a sneaking suspicion that it was them making him feel like that. _Didn't Flynn say that he wouldn't risk giving me anything? Or am I just getting confused? _

The sound of feet was heard and the sudden swish of the doors opening alerted the Doctor that he had visitors. "Flynn."

"Ah, glad to see you are awake." The humanoid responded calmly. "The drugs I authorised to be administrated had no lasting effect on you. At least it will stop any communication going back and forth mind-wise."

_Brilliant. _

"I suppose this is going to be a regular thing for me?"

"Only if you don't do what I want. The drugs that Alpha used to subdue you before are in common use these days. They have no lasting effect on anyone. Simple drugs that render the senses useless. I had no worries about using that…" Flynn stared at his fingernails. "But I was conscious of the fact that these drugs might have had some lasting effect on you…but having the antidote would have washed it from your system before they could do any lasting damage. Thankfully they are working and any link should remain blocked until the drugs begin to wear off. Then we will administer them again. "

"And it didn't occur to you that if something had happened, the antidote might not have worked?" The Doctor lifted an eyebrow.

"Nonsense. Why would anyone be allergic to both the poison and the antidote? Ridiculous."

"I suppose science isn't without its risks." The Doctor commented.

Derol cocked his head to the side. "What makes you think I'm using you for science."

The Doctor shrugged. "It's quite obvious really. You said you wanted to find out about me but you have no desire to kill me and force a regeneration, if I have any left. In order to do that you must conduct experiments on me, find my weaknesses. Then I would join your museum as the first live species."

"My private collection." Derol replied, lifting a finger. "Not to the public. Only to special, selected people that I know are worthy to know the truth behind my fascination with rare species." He began to turn away, "But more to the point is the fact that people nowadays wish to live longer. I can achieve that through you…as long as you co-operate."

"Which I won't."

Derol turned back, a nasty grin filling his features. "Then we're just going to have to break you. Believe me Doctor. That is what your future will be. Your friends will never find you. You are all alone. You are mine." Then he was gone, his red cloak billowing in the air behind him as he marched smartly from the room.

_That man is a complete and utter idiot. Especially if he thinks he can dictate my future and own me. _

**TBC**

* * *

**Bit of a cliffy, not much, but still, there will be lots more in the coming chapters. Please let me know what you think!**

**Next chapter is entitled: **The Doctor's New Home - **I've decided to do little extracts as a preview for the next chapter. **

_The administrator did not even hesitate. "Master Flynn is taking a break from his duties. He has been busy as of late and decided to take a vacation. Is there a problem with that, Miss Lyons?" _

_Rose allowed a smug smile to cross her features. "Yes, there is." _

**Coming in three days time!**

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	9. Chapter Eight: The Doctor's New Home

**I'm glad everyone is enjoying this so far! This chapter is short but a necessary one. More of a setting up chapter, I think, but hope you like it anyway! Thanks! **

* * *

**Red Dragon**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Doctor's New Home**

"What can I do for you, Miss Lyons?" the administrator leaned back in a large, furry chair, his large, oval eyes focused upon Rose with some amusement. His legs were crossed in front of him. He wore robes that showed he was a man of power. From Rose could gather from her knowledge of alien life-form, the administrator was a close relative of the Oragnas, a primitive species that walked on four legs, with two arms to help them pick up stuff. They had a large snout to sniff out intruders. The administrator was like this save for two things. Instead of sharp teeth like the Oragnas, he had small pointy teeth. His fingers were more human like then clawed. It gave her the impression that at least one of his relatives had been human.

Rose plonked herself down on only chair in front of the desk without being invited. She swung an arm over the back of it, and focused her eyes upon the administrator. "I wish to speak to Derol Flynn. Where is he?"

The administrator did not even hesitate. "He is taking a break from his duties. He has been busy as of late and decided to take a vacation. Is there a problem with that, Miss Lyons?"

Rose allowed a smug smile to cross her features. "Yes, there is."

The administrator seemed confused, as if surprised.

Rose continued without pause. "You see, Derol Flynn has taken something that is very dear to me. And I want him back."

"Master Flynn does not steal. He collects."

Rose arched an eyebrow; her arms crossed. "And the fact that he authorised the kidnapping of a Time Lord doesn't bother you?"

"You must jest! They do not exist! Just a legend, lost among the times."

"Whether you believe it or not, I suggest, before I get angry, that you tell me where Derol Flynn has gone, otherwise I will force it out of you." There was such a conviction in her voice that the administrator hesitated.

"He's gone home," he muttered quietly. He didn't like the glare gleaming from Rose's eyes. The girl was dangerous. He could see that. And he was afraid.

"You know nothing more?" Rose snarled.

The administrator held up his hands. "I don't know! Nothing! If you say you're speaking the truth, my master would've gone home! He has many, but even I cannot predict where he would go. He only gives information like that to his most trusted people and I'm not one of them!"

"You are lying." Rose was standing tall in front of him. She began to step forward.

The administrator stumbled out of his chair. "Please…"

Before Rose could do anything, Mickey had grabbed her arms, hauling her back.

"That's enough! We got what we came for. There's no point in forcing him!"

Rose clenched her fists, her anger reducing in her veins as her mind mulled over Mickey's logic. Her breathing became steady, and she slowly stepped back, her eyes still focused upon the administrator. Finally they stepped out of the office. Silence reigned between them, and they slowly made their way out of the museum into the light of day.

Throughout her mind, rang the same words: _I nearly lost control. _

And Rose Tyler hated the fact she was failing to control the Bad Wolf.

* * *

_Oh god, where am I now? _

The Doctor opened his eyes. _Have they drugged me again? Am I losing my memory? I can't remember. _He shook his head trying to remember images…he could vaguely recall someone hitting him on the head but after that…just blackness.

There was a white light shining above him, and he took a long look at his surroundings. Chemicals…shelves stuffed with books…posters scattered the walls. Technology - scanners…many things that he didn't recognise. _Okay, looks like I'm in some sort of lab. _

There was a glass panel in front of him. _And I'm in a glass cage. Absolutely terrific. I've gone from being a Time-Lord to lab-rat. I'm so excited by that! _He tried to move, but he found his arms were locked securely behind him to a pole. Chains were wound tightly round his wrists, shoulders and chest. _Fantastic, I'm securely chained. No hope of escape then. _

_I wonder what fun activities I'm going to be doing? _It was a question he didn't really want to know the answer to, but he had to keep himself entertained somehow. _I suppose Flynn will be appearing soon. _

As if on cue the lab doors slid open with an elegant hiss and in stepped Derol Flynn. He strode slowly forward, hands behind his back. "Enjoying yourself are we?"

"Apart from the abysmal treatment, this is becoming my favourite holiday in years," the Doctor replied sarcastically.

Derol laughed softly. "Oh, dear me, Doctor." He shook his head. "You still have faith in your companions?"

"Of course. Why should I aimlessly forget them?"

"Because this is your new home.. You can't escape from us. You may as well accept that fact. It'll make all our lives easier."

The Doctor blinked. "You seriously believe I'm prepared to accept that fact? You are surely mistaken if you think I will just give up hope by a few simple words."

Derol's eyes glittered menacingly. "Then you are a fool to think otherwise." He turned on his heel. "I will be back later. I suggest you get yourself acquainted with your new home." The door clicked shut, locking the Doctor in.

**TBC**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Next chapter is entitled: **New Skills Revealed **Coming in three days time!**

**A little teaser is below….**

_"Remind me why we're here again?" The expression on Rose's face told Mickey that his former girlfriend was bored. Since the meeting with the administrator they had been searching with the archives for information on Derol Flynn's homes, however Rose had been confident enough to suggest using the TARDIS. The comment itself didn't bother Mickey - the only problem was, none of them could use it. _

_How did Rose know that she could access the TARDIS console? It was not something that he and Martha wished to risk, and so the two had managed to beat down Rose. If they failed to find anything substantial in the archives, then they would resort to using the TARDIS. Until that time came, Rose had to be patient and wait. _

**Heh, bit of a big teaser, but there you go!**

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	10. Chapter Nine: New Skills Revealed

**Wow, chapter Nine already. Can't believe I've got this far. I hope you enjoy this Rose-oriented chapter. **

* * *

**Red Dragon**

**Chapter Nine**

**New Skills Revealed**

"Remind me why we're here again?" The expression on Rose's face told Mickey that his former girlfriend was bored. Since the meeting with the administrator they had been searching with the archives for information on Derol Flynn's homes, however Rose had been confident enough to suggest using the TARDIS. The comment itself didn't bother Mickey - the only problem was, none of them could use it.

How did Rose know that she could access the TARDIS console? It was not something that he and Martha wished to risk, and so the two had managed to beat down Rose. If they failed to find anything substantial in the archives, then they would resort to using the TARDIS. Until that time came, Rose had to be patient and wait.

"I'm waiting for an answer."

_That is not Rose, _he thought as he swung his head back to pierce her with a glare. "We won't get anywhere if you keep interrupting us every few minutes. Can you be patient or does this 'new you' mean we have to answer every single question that comes our way?"

Rose frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're changing Rose, even if you can't see it." And he left it at that.

* * *

After another hour in the archives Mickey and Martha were able to uncover the information they required. Listed were three homes that Derol Flynn owned - the only problem was that they were located on different planets. 

Rose sat alone in her room within the TARDIS, brooding over the information. She held her head in her hands, wondering what she could do. The private properties owned by Derol Flynn were not open to the public, so the thought of getting transport was impossible. In fact the only way Rose could deduce in getting to any of the homes was using the TARDIS, but that would mean letting herself be controlled by the Bad Wolf.

_Do I really want to risk that? _Hesitation. _If it saves the Doctor, then it should be worth the risk…But it's the Bad Wolf - I'd be exposing myself to its influence. _

_All I want to do is help you…_the Bad Wolf answered, it's voice lingering in her mind. It sounded sincere.

She bit her lip, confusion etched onto her features. "I can't…" she whispered, "Though…"

_It feels the right thing to do? _It finished her sentence.

Rose nodded. "Yes."

_Then let me help. I will leave whenever you wish me to. I cannot stop you ordering me. _

"What am I supposed to do? I feel lost…the Doctor would know what to do…but he's not here. How can I make this important decision without his advice? What would he do?"

Almost immediately she could see his face in her mind talking to her. Before he could begin speaking, she already knew what he would say.

_He wouldn't want me to take this path…but it's the only way. I know I can fight this - the Bad Wolf doesn't own me yet. If I let it in then there is a chance I will lose everything. Is it really worth the risk? _

Even at that thought, Rose knew that it was worth it. The Doctor's life was at stake. _Even if I lose the battle, I know he'll be safe. _It was a gamble she had to take.

Breathing in slowly, she focused her mind. _Are you there? _

An answer came almost instantly. _I am. Always. _

Rose nodded. _I need your help. _Even thinking those words, she realised what a terrible mistake she was about to make, but in her heart she already knew her choice had been made the day she'd taken the heart of the TARDIS into her very being.

_My choice…_

* * *

"We're going to Magis II." Rose stood facing Martha and Mickey. They rose their eyes, glanced at each other in concern, but nodded to her. "It may seem an impossible feat, but I can do this." 

"We trust you Rose," Martha said, though the way she spoke hinted to Rose that something did not feel right. They didn't trust her - that was evident. She turned her back on them and began to run her fingers over the controls. She felt that her hands were being moved by something else. Her eyes flashed over the console trying to memorise it, but she found she could not.

_I am helping you. The more you do it, the more you will know how. _

_That does not make sense, _Rose responded.

_It will in time. _

Rose shook her head, but let the Bad Wolf use her. Within seconds the TARDIS was moving through the Vortex. Glancing over her shoulder, Rose saw Mickey and Martha approach slowly.

"How did you do that?"

_Lie. _The single command of the Bad Wolf rattled within her brain.

Rose shrugged. "I've seen the Doctor do it so many times…why shouldn't I remember?"

Mickey did not reply, but Rose was certain that he had some idea of what was going on. _Breathe…keep yourself calm. You can get through this. You are a Tyler after all. _

* * *

"Rose is different." Mickey sighed as he sat down in his own room. Martha approached and seated herself in front of him. "She was lying." 

"You could see it in her eyes?" Martha asked.

"No," Mickey shook his head, "not her eyes. It was something she said years ago." He frowned, memories appearing before his eyes. "She said, during an invasion of an alien race at Christmas, that the information about controlling the TARDIS had been wiped from her head…that it was forbidden."

Martha gasped.

"And if it was forbidden then, it should be now. We've got to keep a watch on Rose every minute. It's what this thing inside her is doing…I think it's trying to control her."

"Then we're going to have to be careful." Martha leaned back. "But there is something good that's come of this. At least with that 'thing' inside Rose, it is enabling us to search for the Doctor."

"Yeah," Mickey ran a hand through his hair. "The only thing is Rose is in danger of losing herself."

* * *

Magis II was a farming planet. The whole place was filled with meadows, with cattles - many creatures that Martha had never seen before - were munching on the yellow stalks of grass. The TARDIS had settled itself within a barn, one that was dark and dusty. It certainly looked like it hadn't been opened in years. 

Wheezing, Martha followed Rose and Mickey out into the bright sunshine that fell upon the land. Their shoes crunched against the ground - scattering insects around them. Around them a slight wind blew, but the combination of the sun's heat made them feel stifling hot. Rose shrugged off her jumper and tossed it over her shoulder, holding it loosely with two fingers.

"Where are we meant to be going?" Martha asked, progressing her way past Mickey to stride beside Rose.

Rose did not even look at her, or blink. Her gaze remained focused upon the horizon. "There. A house that belongs to Derol Flynn. It's embedded into the hillside and goes under ground. From what I've read on him, Flynn prefers more 'earthy' homes then the traditional ones."

"Do you think the Doctor is there?"

"I don't know." Rose simply shrugged. "I programmed the TARDIS to take us a few days into the future. For us it was a few minutes, but for the Doctor he's been a prisoner for three days now. Wherever he is, we will find him."

* * *

Surprisingly they were not stopped when they stepped onto the estate owned by Derol Flynn. The house itself was quite small, but Rose was certain it extended several feet beneath the earth. Striding up the path, keeping her eyes locked on the door in front of her, Rose raised a knuckled hand and rapped loudly on the wooden door. 

It took several minutes before it opened revealing a young woman dressed in simple maid clothes. In one hand she held a broom, and her hair was tied back into an elegant bun. She smiled politely at them, her yellow eyes inspecting them. "How may I help you?" her voice was soft, but filled with suspicion.

Holding up the Psychic Paper, Rose shoved it in front of the woman's nose. "Does this help?" she asked sharply.

"Miss Taylor of the _Daily Report. _A reporter." The woman replied. "Prey tell me why you three reporters are here?"

"We wish to comment on the success of Derol Flynn. We're travelling to each of his homes to interview those who know him best or who work for him. A document of his successes." Rose established, smiling politely.

"Does my master know this?"

"No. It's a surprise." Martha added, catching on in Rose' game.

The woman fell silent as if she was considering something. Finally she spoke: "You seem innocent enough." She stepped aside, sweeping her hand into the house. "You may come. You have free reign of this house save for the secondary basement that is situated below the basement. My master trusts most journalists. I suppose I can extend the same offer to you."

"Thank you, madam…?" Rose trailed off, hoping to catch a name.

"I don't have a name. Minor servants on this world are not acquired to be named."

Rose turned to face Mickey. "Mick, I hope you're getting all this down!"

"Sure, boss." In response Mickey quickly wrote down something on his pad, though it was not what the servant thought. He was really recording what they saw, anything that looked suspicious.

The maid bustled off, leaving them alone to explore. Obviously trust was paramount in this house.

_Unless they are really weak minded, _Rose thought.

* * *

Unsurprisingly they didn't find much. It was what Rose had expected but still a part of her had hoped that they might discover something. They had one room left to search and that was the 'secondary basement' as the maid had put it. If there was anything worth while in the home, then it was bound to be there. 

And by making it off-limits only sparked her curiosity even more. So, with Martha behind her and Mickey watching their back, they made their way down to the first basement. The door leading further into the earth was locked and a code needed to be put in.

Mickey was about to step forward when Rose stopped him. Instead she placed her hand on the panel and waited. Precious seconds passed and then the door slid open and a female voice spoke: "Welcome Master Flynn."

"What the-," Mickey looked thunderstruck.

"How on earth did you do that?" Martha whispered, shock registering across her face.

Rose shrugged. "I dunno. Intuition, I guess."

_I helped you._

The voice was back.

_I can manipulate anything. _

Rose snorted, ignoring the curious glances she got from her companions. _Yeah, right. _

_I opened that door for you. Isn't that enough? _

_Maybe…but that doesn't mean I like you, _she responded, _and believe me when this is over, you are leaving me. Clear? _

_Perfectly. _

Despite her tone to the Bad Wolf, Rose had a feeling that this was not going to turn out how she hoped. She felt like she was being used and maybe manipulated, but she couldn't prove that. _Not yet at least. _

The door opened up revealing a staircase that wound downwards in an arc disappearing into darkness. Rose took hold of the railing and slowly walked down, her eyes focused in front of her. Further down they went, until they came to another door that slid open at its own accord.

Stepping through they found themselves in a dark corridor lined with dull lights. There were doors running along the walls. As they passed Rose caught glances of the names of scientists that shone from the centre of the door.

"These must be dormitories." Martha said.

Rose licked her dry lips. "Yeah."

They halted in front of another set of doors, but they were much larger and bigger then any they'd passed through before. Just like in the basement there was a palm reader, but Rose felt wary of this one.

"Mickey…I think you should try and get this door open."

"Can't you do what you did before?" he asked.

Rose shook her head. "I'm not sure. I don't trust myself. Before… it felt right, but now it feels wrong."

"It's this Bad Wolf, isn't it?" Martha said as Mickey bent down to scan the palm reader before connecting it up to another piece of machinery, which he had stored in a pack he carried.

"Possibly." Rose did not wish to elaborate on her feelings of the Bad Wolf. Despite her friends assurances that they supported her, she felt that they were not trusting her as much as they could be.

_They are scared that your power will destroy you. I chose not to intervene. _

_The power I have won't destroy me, _Rose replied, _Because I won't let you get the better of me._

Mickey stepped back from door, tapped a few numbers in and they slid open.

Stepping inside Rose cupped her hands to her mouth. What she saw made her shudder with revulsion.

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Evil cliffy…and I can be quite evil with them…Please let me know what you think!**

**Next chapter is entitled: **The Chamber **and will be posted in three days time! I would do a teaser but that does mean effectively ruining the whole chapter for everyone, so no preview this time - sorry! **

**Until next time, **

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	11. Chapter Ten: The Chamber

**Wow, I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story! I'm having loads of fun writing it - however there is bad news about future updates, which I will explain about at the end of this instalment. For now, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

* * *

**Red Dragon**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Chamber**

Derol strode confidently into the glass cell through a side door embedded in the white wall. He was smiling slightly. The Doctor glared at him as he approached.

"Good morning." He sounded quite cheerful. "I trust you are enjoying your stay."

The Doctor snorted. "Yeah, right."

Derol feigned sadness. "Pity. And I thought you were having the time of your life."

"Why not let me go and maybe you'll see me having the time of my life?" the Doctor suggested.

"I'm not about to fall for that," Derol replied laughing. "Besides we've barely started."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Why not enlighten me with today's activities?"

Derol cast his eyes over his fingertips. "Oh, nothing too bad, I assure you. Just a few tests on your blood and maybe one or two scans."

"Fun."

Derol sniggered. "You amuse me."

"Oh that makes me so happy!" The Doctor replied.

Derol turned away from him, strolling back to the door in the wall but he said over his shoulder: "And by the way, we'll be starving you from now on. Just to give your system a shock."

Then he was gone.

* * *

_Well, I must admit that this is exciting, _the Doctor mused, watching the female scientist, jab a needle in to his arm and take some more blood. It felt like they were jabbing him every five minutes, though technically it probably happened every twenty minutes. He was that bored with this procedure that every time someone walked into the glass cage to take some more blood he made a point of making a comment and asking when the fun was about to begin. 

Of course, when he said it for the twentieth time, the scientist had slapped him round the face and hissed a threat in his ear. However, even that had not stopped him from making sarky comments. It was, after all, the only _interesting _thing to do. What was he suppose to do? Shout for joy every time they stuck a needle into a vein and rejoice at the fact he was losing blood?

Not bloody likely.

He was not going to play by Flynn's rules. If Flynn wanted to keep him, then he had to live with the consequences.

The Doctor watched the various scientists bustle round the lab testing his blood as well as readings from other tests they had inflicted upon him. Every now and again there came an exclamation of delight as something new was discovered. Throughout it all the Doctor just observed talking when he felt he had a right to contribute.

By the evening on the - _fourth day? - _the Doctor found that he was so hungry he would kill to get it. His stomach continuously rumbled making him groan. His mouth was parched dry - no one had given him any water for the past twenty-four hours - so he supposed this was another one of Flynn's tests.

_Does he want to bleed me dry? _

Around midnight, the Doctor, supposed, Derol Flynn walked into the cell, his eyes showing murder embedded in their depths.

_This does not bode well, _the Doctor mused before his captor could launch into a tirade of abuse.

"I have just received a report from Zyli and she has informed me that you have not been co-operating as well as you should be. Do you want to be fed?"

"A nice, tasty roast Chicken would go down lovely, if the offer is there," the Doctor replied.

Derol glared at him. "Do you realise what you are doing to yourself?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"You're killing yourself by messing up the results!"

The Doctor blinked. _Did I miss something? _

"Zyli explained to me that whenever she came to take blood or do a scan you made a scene."

"A what?"

"A scene. You refused, therefore making her job harder to do, therefore your results differed."

"I don't remember doing anything to upset her…I just talked." The Doctor said truthfully. _And complained. _

Derol sneered. "Who am I likely to believe? You or one of my team who I trust completely?"

"I guess that rules me out then," the Doctor said sulkily. He was not going to win this battle. "Mind you, it might be a good idea if you actually saw what I did to supposedly make her job harder, before you accuse me of doing something I didn't do."

Without warning Derol's hand came flying to his face, slapping him hard. "Don't you dare speak back to me like that!" he spat. He began to pace, noting with satisfaction that his subject was watching him, looking a little dazed.

After a few minutes, Derol's breathing returned to normal. Resuming his position in front of the Doctor, he knelt down and spoke softly, but his voice was dripping with venom. "There is only one way to make you co-operate. I hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but it calls for it." He took a deep breath and spoke into a comlink that hung at his side. "Riaj, come to Lab 16, Basement. Ensure you have two others with you."

The Doctor remained silent, figuring that it would be in his best interests if he kept his mouth shut. He hadn't done anything wrong and - it sounded like - he was going to be punished. He had read Flynn wrong. He had hoped the humanoid wouldn't harm his prize, but looking at his current situation it seemed like he was wrong about that assumption. He sighed.

"When Riaj gets here, he will escort you to a place I like to call 'The Chamber'. And when you return, you won't even have the energy to speak back to me like that, or mess up any other tests I wish to do on you."

_Great. _

Riaj soon stepped through into the Doctor's cell. Unlike the scientists, the guards were not humanoids, instead they were Desdins. The one in front bowed. "Yes master." The pinkish tongue flicked out of the mouth.

"Riaj, Cran and Tomin." Derol spoke each in turn, nodding his respect to each. "My latest subject is failing to co-operate. I want you to teach him a lesson in 'The Chamber'. I'm positive you can manage that."

"We can," the one name Tomin answered.

"I do not want him to speak back to me. If you must, humiliate him. It might just get him to keep his mouth shut." Flynn nodded and stalked off, leaving the three Desdins with the Doctor.

_The is not going to be my favourite part of the holiday, _the Doctor reflected.

* * *

"My god…" Martha fell silent, her face pale as she stepped up beside Rose. 

Situated behind a glass panel was thin creature that could have once been handsome, instead it looked near death, dejected. The creature's six legs would have once been strong and muscular but now through the small amount of fur that covered its body, Rose could see the bones protruding. She swallowed. The creature's eyes seemed dead and it moaned softly as she stepped forward.

Gently, Rose knelt down. The creature struggled to sit up. Lifting a hand to the window pane, Rose placed it upon the cold glass. The creature flicked its tongue and licked the space. From where she sat Rose could see what the helpless thing wanted.

"It wants to die," she whispered. "It suffers."

Rising, she stepped back taking deep breathes. "I have to help it."

"We can't." Mickey pointed out. "There's no controls that I can see."

Though they stood in a scientific lab, Rose could see nothing of the sort that would help them to free the creature. She bit her lip trying to decide.

_Use me. _

Rose shuddered as the cold, calculating voice spoke in her mind. _If I do, I'm putting myself at risk. _

_Possibly_, it answered softly.

Rose stared at the creature. The sounds it made told her that it wanted its suffering to end. Freeing it wasn't an option - it was way past that. It's life had been one long line of misery. It had never known freedom or love. She didn't know how long the creature had been in the place, but it looked broken, resigned to its fate. This was a creature that she wanted to free, but in her heart the only freedom that she could give was death.

"I've got to put it to sleep." She whispered. "It's the only way, otherwise they'll keep it alive. It's suffered so much in its life. It is the least I can do."

The others stood back as Rose knelt again and placed her right palm on the glass pane. She closed her eyes and reached for the Bad Wolf, entwining her soul with the power. It spread like fire through her veins, engrossing her spirit in its grip. She felt herself tumbling in darkness. Something ripped from her falling away, caught in the clutches of the Bad Wolf, as she and the Wolf became one.

When her eyes opened they were no longer the colour of chocolate brown, instead they were shining red, energy leaking from them.

She swallowed. _Show me what to do. _

_This. _

Images formed in her mind and Rose memorised them. Once they had passed, she set to work, running both her hands over the glass. Within minutes it was heated, burning her hands as she rubbed the window and then it shattered instantly when she pounded a fist into it. Glass fragments fell around her but Rose paid no heed to them.

Then, in quick motion, her right hand came forward grasping the poor creature round its neck, snapping it.

_It may be inhuman to do that, but you need to live past it in order to understand us. _It was speaking of their joining. Having taken the power properly into herself, Rose had bonded with the Bad Wolf. Everything it said meant them.

She stood up and as she turned to face her companions, she noticed the expression of horror on Martha's face. Mickey looked shocked but his eyes showed betrayal.

And Rose knew she was lost. She had done an unforgivable thing.

She could not step back.

There was only one way forward.

And that was to continue.

Become one with the Bad Wolf.

Even if it meant losing herself along the way. The Doctor would understand.

_Wouldn't he? _

Surely he would see it was his benefit that she was taking this path. Without the Bad Wolf, she would never have gained access to the first set of doors; nor would she have been able to help the creature.

If there was one thing Rose could confidently see from her actions was that the creature no longer suffered. It was at peace.

_So why does it feel so wrong? _she wondered.

* * *

_I must have passed out…but I don't remember. _

The Doctor groggily opened his eyes trying to fathom out what exactly had happened to him. Images began to flash in his head, and he shook it trying to discern them from one another. That action proved the wrong thing to do as his head split into agony as an ache soured through his skull.

_What the heck is happening to me? _His thoughts felt jumbled, confused. He felt dizzy and he realised as awareness slowly came into his arms that he was unbound. Carefully he raised one hand up to make sure he was not hallucinating. He waggled a few fingers.

_Why am I free? I didn't realise Flynn showed gratitude to his lab-rats. _

He shifted his position, realising that, while his hands and arms were free, his ankles and thighs were not. Neither was his stomach for a cold chain was wrapped tightly round his middle, embedding itself in to his skin. He realised that he was shivering slightly. Then it hit him. He no longer wore his shirt. His chest was completely bare.

_Great. Instead of bleeding me dry, Flynn has opted to freeze me instead. I wonder if he's going to open the roof so that the snow can fall? _

As he carefully made himself feel comfortable, his eyes focused upon freshly dried blood that stained his arms. With a flash he remembered what had happened in the Chamber. They had used a long knife cutting him almost everywhere, then used some burning liquid to seal the wounds together.

Agony.

Pure agony had ripped through him during that entire time.

He remembered Flynn vaguely walking into the Chamber just before he had blacked out. Remembered the unpleasant voice and the words rocked around inside his head.

_"Make one more wrong move and what you just went through will happen again, but next time it'll be worse. Much worse." Derol had said. _

He shook his head trying to clear the memory from his mind. From what he could discern from his experience so far was that Flynn could be a gentleman, but he was also mad, and that terrified the Doctor more then he thought it would.

Flynn didn't want his prize harmed bodily, but he didn't mind shattering his spirit to achieve his ends. The body could be healed, but the mind couldn't.

For the first time, the Doctor truly feared for his future.

_I have to be careful from now on otherwise I'm risking myself. I can't let myself fall. Rose needs me. And I need her. _

**To Be Continued…**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next time: **The Losing Battle - **coming soon in four days time. **

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

As much as I enjoy updating on a regular basis I am finding less time to write this story. This is due to a number of factors. I returned to school yesterday for the first time in six weeks, and as I am currently in my last year of A-levels, doing History and English, I need to spend time catching up and doing work. Therefore less time to write fan fiction. On top of that, I have to travel up to London every few days for medical checkups (having a kidney transplant will do that to you - and that happened only six weeks ago) so that means less time to focus on school work. The next chapter is already written, however beyond that (other then the plan) I've got nothing. So, updates will be between four and seven days from now on, unless by some miracle I manage to write the entire story very quickly. This story is not even half-way through yet, so no ending in sight yet.

I hope you can understand. Hopefully I will sort myself and school work out within the next week or so and I should be able to go back to my regular posting schedule of three days.

**Thanks for staying with me so far, **

**Until next time!**

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Losing Battle

**Another chapter for you to read….please enjoy!**

* * *

**Red Dragon**

**Chapter Eleven **

**The Losing Battle**

Carefully Rose splashed water onto her face. The coldness refreshed her, making her feel at peace. She sighed, drying her face with a small towel before taking a brush and gently untangling her hair. Rose had been aware that something had changed in her physical appearance when she had killed that creature but now there was no evidence of it. Her eyes had returned to their normal colour. She didn't know whether Mickey or Martha had seen what she had looked like but it scared her more that they were wary of her, distrustful. She had felt herself changing.

"Rose?"

The voice startled her and she spun. Mickey stood in the doorway, his eyes dull.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, not wanting to show any weakness in front of him. "I'm fine."

Silence fell between them. The awkwardness made Rose feel edgy.

A few minutes passed before Mickey dared to speak again. "You scared Martha today." He stated.

"I know." She bowed her head. "I didn't mean to…but I couldn't leave that poor creature to suffer. It had known nothing of love - just pain. I couldn't……" she trailed off.

"I'm worried about you Rose. You've told us about the Bad Wolf and what it's doing to you. It may be helping us in some form but it's slowly destroying you. The end result will not be what the Doctor wants of you."

"And how would you know that?" Rose snapped. She hadn't meant to say it so forcefully, but the mention of the Doctor had risen her emotions. She knew she was failing him, but in order to succeed in saving him, she had to fail him.

"You have to figure that out on your own. We can't help you beat this Rose. But if you continue as you are, you risk losing the companionship of Martha and myself, as well as the Doctor. He wouldn't want you to do this for his benefit."

"It's the only way." Rose replied. "If I could do something else I would, but I can't. I'm sorry Mickey, but this is how things have got to be. If the Doctor hates me because of it, so be it. At least I know he will be safe." She turned away before the tears that were building in her eyes could fall. "Just go."

She heard Mickey's footsteps fade as she settled herself on the edge of her bed. Tears slipped down her cheeks, but she was unaware of them.

* * *

Sometime later Rose woke. 

_I must have fallen asleep. _She didn't remember falling asleep, but she instinctively knew that she had been crying, even of she could barely remember it. Rose stifled a yawn, swinging her legs over from the bed and planting them down on the deck. She pushed herself up and glanced at herself in her mirror.

_I look terrible. _

As she examined herself, Rose became aware of a red glint in her pupils. It was dull, but was definitely there. Then, with sudden velocity they glowed and the voice of the Bad Wolf echoed in her mind.

_I trust you had a good sleep? _

Rose did not answer. Though her decision in the lab had forced her to merge with the Bad Wolf, she did not feel inclined to play by its rules. If she could hold out long enough until they found the Doctor, then it might be possible for her to beat the Wolf. All she had to do was keep control, and the way things were rapidly happening, she felt that she was losing it fast.

_You can't ignore me forever Rose. We are one now. We are joined. You will kill us if you continue to play this game. We can't be one if we do not speak. Everything we do must be based on our decisions. _

_My decisions, _Rose vehemently replied. _We may be joined together but that doesn't mean I have to talk to you. _

_But we'll die. _

_At least then you can leave me in peace, _she replied.

_But what about the Doctor? Would you really leave him when he needs you? _

Rose remained silent. She had known for a long time that she loved him, but the question of whether he returned her love still plagued her. She knew there was something there, but his past was holding him back. She didn't was to lose him, but her actions of late only proved that she was not worthy of his love. He wouldn't want her after what she had done. Merging with the Bad Wolf had not been his intentions. He wanted her to fight it, but she had failed.

Despite that fact, Rose knew that whatever happened, she would not die until the Doctor was safe. She could not turn back.

Not now.

Not ever.

* * *

Once again Derol strode in to the glass cell through the side door, nodding slightly at the Doctor. He did not bother with formalities, instead he launched right into the conversation that Flynn had obviously been planning since he had last seen him after his session in the Chamber. 

"I trust you learnt your lesson?" his tone was smooth, and his eyes showed a thunder that meant: _Cross me and you'll pay. _

Even the Doctor did not wish to irk his captor. He decided a safe answer would be best. "Yes." His teeth chattered as he shivered.

"You're cold." Derol stated.

The Doctor snorted. "Glad you noticed." Then the inevitable came. The Doctor could not keep his mouth shut as he continued speaking. "Though it might be nice if you actually said that it was your fault I'm cold since you robbed me of my shirt. You try being chained to a pole."

Silence.

Derol stared, anger evident in his eyes.

_Oh shit. _

But what he was expecting never came.

"I suppose I was a little harsh on you," Derol replied in that smooth tone, the anger in his eyes having faded to be replaced with a little bit of compassion. He turned to one of his guards, a Kryptalion that was tall and thin, walking on six legs with two arms. It's large round eyes focused upon its employer as he spoke. "Go and retrieve the subject something warm to wear." He waited until the guard had scuttled out the room, before Derol refocused his attention on the Doctor.

"I can't have you dying out on me too soon, can I Doctor? Imagine if my prize died…" he trailed off.

"It wouldn't help you after all." The Doctor continued his unfinished sentence.

Flynn nodded. "Exactly." He crouched down so that his face was mere inches from his prisoner's. "But do be careful in future. If you dare cross me, I will not show any compassion towards you again. I do not wish to harm you, but if you force my hand, then I will. You've been warned." Then he departed.

* * *

Dreams plagued him that night, though he rarely remembered them. This time he did. What he saw scared him. 

_Rose stood opposite him, her brown eyes fading to be replaced with red. "I'm sorry. I'm not strong enough to beat this. Not without you." _

_"Rose!" The Doctor shouted her name. "Don't do this! I need you!" _

_But the Rose Tyler he had fallen in love with was no longer there. Red eyes flashed and he knew she was gone, consumed by the evil that had enslaved her. He felt tears welling up, but he refused to let them fall. _

_Rose stepped forward. "I no longer need you. I am what I need to be. You mean nothing to me and you never did." _

_A cackle of laughter and then…_

The Doctor had woken at that point in time, drenched in sweat. Even before he had become fully aware, the Doctor knew the significance of that dream. Rose was failing, she was falling.

_No_, he thought, _she has fallen. _His head sagged as the truth hit him. He had hoped that Rose might be able to contain the Bad Wolf. He swallowed. He couldn't lose her, not now, not like this.

_Where would I be without Rose? _he wondered. She had taught him to love again, shown him that love was worth the risks. _And I never told her how much she means to me. _

And now it was too late.

* * *

_She stood in a chamber, one that was dark and Rose was sure that if she was physically there she would be able to smell a horrid stench. She swallowed. The door opened, and Rose watched as a figure was dragged in by three others, she was certain that the man was the Doctor. _

_Her fear was confirmed as he was hauled onto a metallic table. Two of the figures held him down as a third sharpened a cruel looking knife that glinted in the light. Rose's eyes widened as she watched the man cut the Doctor's skin, shedding blood. He began to look pale, and his breathing became laboured. She realised that if they carried on he would die. _

_But they did not stop. They laughed cruelly, taunting him. She tried to shut her ears out, knowing it was futile. Blood dripped to the floor, and with one final cut the figure hurting the Doctor stopped, and threw it to the floor. Then he walked over to a corner where a cauldron stood. Hot liquid bubbled away inside. Scooping it up in a goblet, the figure returned to the Doctor's side and began to pour it over the wounds he had caused. _

_From his mouth came a scream of pure agony as the liquid burnt the wounds together. _

_Rose could not deny the horror that spread across her face. Her eyes widened and she took a step forward, knowing that this was not real - _it couldn't be _- but all the same she wanted to help. As she reached out a hand grab the goblet from the figures fingers, she found she could not. _

_She was not there, but still she was seeing this. _

_Rose closed her eyes trying to block out the image before her and…_

Rose woke, panting in the darkness. It was a dream. All a dream. It had to be.

And yet the feeling inside her was telling her it had been real; it had happened. And it was her fault. The instinct to blame herself came naturally. Whatever happened to the Doctor, Rose doubted she would ever forgive herself.

In her heart, Rose knew it was her fault.

She was causing the Doctor his pain.

And she could do nothing to prevent it.

* * *

Martha watched Rose with some concern in her eyes. The blonde that she can recently come to call a friend had changed. Yes, they barely knew each other, but both had spent time getting to know the other. Martha watched Rose as she walked towards the console. Standing across from her, Martha viewed the movements Rose made as she adjusted the controls. 

Then, in the briefest of seconds Martha saw the red in Rose's eyes. She did not comment but watched. The TARDIS settled into the natural pattern of the Time Vortex, which would take them to the next planet where Derol Flynn had another home located. Rose stepped away from the console, the red in her eyes faint, but she glared at Martha.

"You think you're so special don't you?" Rose spat.

Martha jumped. She glanced over her shoulder to where Mickey was, but he was gone. She was alone with Rose. The way the other girl was staring at her made Martha feel a little uneasy.

"No answer?" Rose continued. "I should've expected it really. What the Doctor saw in you is beyond me."

Martha stepped back, calling over her shoulder, while keeping one eye on Rose who was steadily advancing. "Mickey!"

"He won't come." Rose replied. "You know what, why don't I do everyone a favour and get rid of you?"

"Rose…" Martha trailed over, unsure of what action to take. She knew that this was not Rose. The power that was consuming her was threatening her. The Rose she had first met would never do that. Perhaps Rose had been jealous that she had been a companion while she and the Doctor had been separated and the Bad Wolf had grasped on that fact?

"Don't speak to me!" shouted Rose. "I know why you're here. You want to take him from me, don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Of course you do, bitch. You already took Mickey, now you want MY Doctor." The red was flaring in Rose's eyes.

"No, I don't!"

"Liar!" Rose bellowed. "I can see into your head! You a worthless thief, that's what you are! I won't let you take him from me! He's MINE!"

Martha swallowed. This was not Rose. This was the Bad Wolf scrambling Rose's mind, making her believe what it told her. And now she was bent on getting rid of the threat that she saw Martha as. "MICKEY!" she shouted more urgently.

Rose was almost upon her, reaching out her hands to clasp her pale fingers round her neck. Martha choked and -

"ROSE!"

A male voice.

Mickey.

Instantly the fingers left her throat. Martha stumbled back, her eyes rooted firmly on Rose's flushed cheeks. Her eyes were normal, but a red tint remained. But she could see that this was Rose, not the possessed one that she had been facing.

Rose was staring at her hands, shaking uncontrollably. Then, with a look of horror on her face, Rose fled from the control room, leaving Mickey and Martha alone.

Huddling up to Mickey, Martha allowed herself to embrace the cuddle he gave her. She felt safe in his arms.

But everything had changed.

They were all in danger.

Especially Rose.

* * *

Staring at herself in the mirror was the only way Rose could see the monster she was slowly becoming. The red tint in her eyes glared at her. Though the Wolf was not speaking to her, it was active within her. 

_Why did you make me attack Martha? _she asked. It was a simple question and she fully expected a simple answer.

_Because Martha wants what you want. _

Rose snorted. _Hardly. I'm not jealous of her. _

_Yes you are. You haven't admitted it yet, but I can see your inner thoughts. You are afraid of losing the Doctor to her, _the Bad Wolf was speaking softly. _Yet you don't believe it. _

_You do know me well, _Rose replied.

_Of course. We are one. _

_I wish we weren't, _she responded.

_I tell you the truth. What you did, you did on your own. When you controlled the TARDIS your thoughts were thinking of Martha and the Doctor. I know this and you know this. We know it. _

Rose swallowed. She lowered her eyes so that she wasn't staring at her reflection - at her other self in retrospect. The memories were hazy but she realised with a sick feeling in her stomach that she had felt jealous of Martha. But it wasn't for the reasons the Bad Wolf said and what she had accused Martha of.

She was jealous that Martha had someone to love.

And that was Mickey. She could see the affection in her eyes. Rose craved the relationship that was slowly brewing between the two herself, but with the Doctor. Without him, she felt nothing.

The Bad Wolf was right. She was jealous, but not in the way it would have her believe. It was manipulating her, forcing her to act, making her think things she wouldn't dare to believe, and very slowly it was winning.

She could feel it in her soul.

The battle that she had once been winning, was now a lost cause.

_Within time I will be consumed. _

There was nothing she could do; Rose realised that now.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews so far!**

**Next chapter is entitled: **Horus Dekla-Merzadar - in which a new character is introduced…coming soon.

**Until next time,**

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Horus DeklaMerzadar

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews so far! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this, and I hope you like this chapter…**

**Red Dragon**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Horus Dekla-Merzadar**

"Master Flynn." Airise bowed before Derol, keeping her eyes on the floor, waiting for the flick of his hand to signal her to look up. After a few seconds he did, and she settled her unnatural pink eyes upon her employer. She waited patiently.

"Yes?"

"There is a message for you from one of your contacts. He is online now."

"Who?"

"Horus Dekla-Merzadar." Airise stated.

"Very well. I will come."

* * *

"Ah, Horus. It is good to see you again." Derol settled himself down comfortably in a chair, relaxing his back against the soft fabric. He smiled knowingly at his old friend. It had been a few years since they had last been in contact. Horus was known for his unorthodox methods upon his subjects _and _he had been jailed for a crime against a child that he had unwittingly tortured to death to get what he desired of her. However that was in the past. 

Horus inclined his head in a gesture of respect. Unlike Derol, Horus was pure human and had originated from Earth. Horus' hair had once been red but was now streaked with grey. A few wrinkles lined his face, and he had sparkling blue eyes. "Derol, it's been a long time."

"So it has my friend." Derol responded, smiling lightly. "You got my message, I presume?"

"I did." Horus stroked his chin with long, lithe fingers. "And I must admit, your latest project intrigues me greatly."

"I thought it might."

"And it's genuine?"

"Definitely. My subject is a Time-Lord. That has been confirmed."

Horus nodded, assimilating the information. "Good. I wonder…" he trailed off letting Derol's curiosity rise.

"You wonder what?"

Horus smiled knowingly. "I think you know what I am asking."

"I do." Derol replied. "But how can I trust you?"

"You don't. You just have to assume that my intentions are honourable."

Derol nodded. "Since the incident in question is long in the past, I suppose I can allow you some time with my subject."

"Excellent." Horus clapped his hands in glee.

"He will be delivered to you within the next twelve hours. I trust you are in system?"

"I am." Horus confirmed.

"Until then." Derol closed the connection.

* * *

"I thought you didn't want anyone to know about me yet?" the Doctor asked wryly, rising one eyebrow as Derol stared at him through the glass panel. 

Derol shrugged. "A few of my contacts deserved to know. I knew Horus would be interested and that he would respond. Much as I am wary of him, he is different from before. Though, if you wish to stay alive then you'd better not cross him. You know what will happen."

The Doctor shuddered, remembering the Chamber. That had not been a nice place. "I will keep your advice in mind."

"Good. I don't want to damage you too much. It'll be a shame otherwise." Derol sauntered off clearly finished for the time being.

* * *

He was escorted into the lab that Horus had on his private yacht. The Doctor tried to take an interest in his surroundings but he found it difficult to. He had a strange feeling that something was going to happen - and that he was not going to enjoy it at all. When he had been hauled from his 'new home' and forced to stand and walk, the Doctor had found it hard. Mostly due to the fact he hadn't used his legs in days. And it felt odd doing so. Thankfully his limbs had got used rather quickly to the sudden movement. 

He was quickly placed in the centre of the lab, and forced inside a glass tube. Wires were attached to the bottom of it, leading to ugly looking machines. A man stood calmly in the corner watching, and waiting.

When the doors slid shut the Doctor focused his eyes upon the approaching figure who was staring at him with a mixture of awe ness and delightedness. The Doctor swallowed, trying to ignore the thread of fear that was slowly worming itself into his gut.

"So you are a Time-Lord, the last one of your kind." The man spoke softly, mesmerised as he circled the Doctor's small prison. "Fascinating. I have to admit I never thought I'd get the chance to actually see one, let alone have one to myself for a few hours."

_I'm not liking this…_

"Of course Derol Flynn believes that I just want a few tests…but that is not my intentions of course." The man gave a soft laugh. "He is a fool."

He began to walk round his lab stopping at various machines pulling levers and pressing a series of buttons or flipping switches. He looked up, a glint in his eye. "I don't suppose you have heard of me?"

"I doubt it." The Doctor replied.

"Horus Dekla-Merzadar."

"Never heard of you." The Doctor stated.

"Being a Time-Lord, I suppose you travel a bit?"

"You could say that."

"Good, good." Horus replied. He stepped back suddenly, crossing his arms. "Now I'm just running a few _simple _tests on you. See how you react with certain things."

Almost immediately the Doctor felt dizzy. He realised with some clarity that the tube he was in, was filling up with noxious fumes. He began to cough, blood splattering to the floor. His body convulsed and he struggled to breathe. Leaning heavily on the glass tube, the Doctor struggled to fight back against the fumes and the poison that was circulating his body.

With one last gasp of air he collapsed to the floor, blackness followed shortly after.

* * *

_The Doctor glanced at Rose, his eyes meeting hers. "You're going to have to learn to control it." _

_"And how am I going to do that?" Rose asked, dumbfounded. _

_The Doctor shrugged. "I have no idea. It's something you're going to have to discover on your own." _

_Rose bit her lip. "Oh." She didn't know what to say. _

_The Doctor gave her a charming smile and his eyes were bright. "You'll manage. I trust completely in you to achieve this." _

Rose woke, her cheeks wet with tears from before she had fallen into sleep. The words from her dream continued to echo through her mind. That conversation had taken place, before all this had started. He had faith in her and she was failing miserably in the task that he had set before her. He trusted her.

Swinging her legs over her bed Rose stood up, brushing out the crinkles from her clothing. Taking a brush she swept the tangles out of her hair, and then left her room, heading towards the Control Room. As she neared it, she heard the voices of Mickey and Martha further ahead and she slowed, curiosity overcoming her.

She knew it was wrong to listen in, but she couldn't help it. She had to know. Instinct drove her till she was close enough to the room. She slipped to the side of the corridor, hiding in the darkness. Her heart began to pump faster as the words sank through.

Words of mistrust.

Betrayal.

"…no longer have any trust in her." Mickey was saying. "After what she nearly did to you…" he sighed.

"It's obvious that she is letting herself be controlled." Martha spoke quickly, but then slowed as she considered the facts. "I don't want to judge Rose, but from what I can see, she's not listening to what the Doctor asked her to do."

"I know. I'm scared for her…I want her to be happy, but the way she is going I can see everything going wrong. I shouldn't judge Rose, but this Bad Wolf is playing with her mind, making her believe she can do things which she shouldn't be able to do. Flying the TARDIS for instance. That's the only thing that is useful for us, but when Rose loses control, we won't be able to do anything about it."

"We can't help her?"

"No. If the Doctor can't help her, how can we?"

There was slight hesitation in Martha's voice. "I shouldn't be suggesting this…but if everything comes to the worse, would you kill her to save her?"

Silence.

Rose's heart was beating fast, and she could feel anger searing through her. They were plotting against her. They would take her life for trying to help others.

Finally Mickey replied. "I would, but it would break my heart to do so."

The last part of the sentence didn't sink in, and Rose stepped out into the corridor, facing the control room. Her voice was filled with anger, and her eyes were shining red.

"You would take my life for trying to do what is right?" she demanded.

Mickey stood in front of Martha, protecting her. "I would if I had to, but I would hate doing it. If it was the only way to save you."

"You don't need to save me. I'm fine. I'm Rose Tyler." Yet the words sounded foreign to her tongue. "All I am trying to accomplish is to save the Doctor's life and you're working against me! How can I save him when you refuse to accept what I am?"

Mickey sighed, wariness creeping into his features. "Because you're not the Rose Tyler that I once loved."

She halted, the anger fading, but it lingered. "People change with time, Mickey. Get used to it." Then she turned and stalked away.

* * *

_They don't trust me and now they seek to end my life. _

_Of course they do. They fear you. _The Bad Wolf said. _They fear what we are. What we can do. We're more powerful then them…it'll be easy to get rid of them. _

_Then I would be with the Doctor. And Martha wouldn't be able to take him from me._ Rose thought. Though she had mulled over this issue time and time again, she realised with some clarity that was what she had believed Martha was doing. Now that she had heard her and Mickey conspiring against her, the theory seemed probable. The only option that Rose could discern as possible was to get rid of them.

Still that left a bad taste in her mouth. Get rid of them? That wasn't Rose Tyler, was it?

_Yes it is. _The Bad Wolf answered her question.

It knew her well.

There was something missing, she could feel it in her soul…but…

Before she could explore the feeling the Bad Wolf interrupted her train of thoughts. _Those two are still useful to us. Keep them alive. Only when we know where the Doctor is, do we even consider ending their lives. Until that point…act normal. _

Rose nodded. _I will. _

She hesitated before adding: _I don't know where I'd be without you. _

_You'd be lost and confused. _

Rose did not reply, but a part of her felt that everything that had transpired in the last day was wrong.

Something was not right. She could tell, but could not place her finger on it.

**To Be Continued…**

**Hmmm, I wasn't too sure about this chapter...I think Rose might be a bit out of character, but I suppose with what is going on with her, that is alright, right? Please let me know what you think!**

**Next chapter is entitled: **White and Red Light **- This chapter is not yet completed, therefore I'm hoping to have it done over the weekend as well as the following chapter. If not, don't expect an update until Wednesday. If I do get a lot of writing done in the next few days I'll update on Monday night. **

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me.**

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: White and Red Light

**Here's the next chapter! This is more of a transitional chapter then anything so not much going on though. Hopefully you'll like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Red Dragon**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**White and Red Light**

The TARDIS appeared on the planet of Leora which was made up of sand dunes. Two suns bore down on the planet, baking it. It was rare to find any form of life on this world, but Rose discovered signatures of life using the TARDIS. However the only draw back was that they were fifteen miles away. She had considered taking the TARDIS, but the Bad Wolf had convinced her the walk would do her and her 'friends' good.

She didn't like the feeling the Wolf was emanating, but she could do nothing about it. She could only go along with it.

They put together three packs filled with supplies taking the necessaries they would need. Rose filled six containers of water up, giving Mickey and Martha two each. They had to trudge over fifteen miles and the heat was sure to slow them down. They took a few food packets and a bed roll before leaving the TARDIS and beginning their long walk across the sand dunes.

* * *

"How far have we travelled today?" Martha asked, as she set her pack down. 

"About seven miles, I guess." Rose answered, staring into the distance. "We've got about another eight to go, but it's too hot now." From her pack she extracted two sleeping bags. One she rolled on the sand, laying herself on top of it, before laying the second one on top of her. This was the only way they could remain protected from the burning heat. She watched as the others arranged their own sleeping bags. Finally she spoke again: "We'll have a rest now and continue when the sun's have gone down."

The other two nodded.

They had arrived on Leora in the early morning. They didn't know how long they had travelled for or how far they were from their destination. Rose, of course, had only estimated the seven miles, and, she had to admit to herself (but not to her companions) that she was unsure of how far they had really travelled in that time.

Laying her head comfortably on the sleeping bag she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_I trust you had a nice sleep? _

_Huh? _Rose felt confused.

_I trust you had a nice sleep? _the voice asked again.

_Oh, _Rose responded, _its you. _

_I'm glad you remembered. _The Bad Wolf seemed to be in a humorous mood.

Rose swallowed. She didn't know why, but what she said next, felt wrong. Totally alien to her. _Thanks. _

_You seem confused? _the Bad Wolf stated.

Rose hesitated before answering. _I am. _

_What about?_

_Everything, _she replied, _I don't know what I am anymore…I feel as if everything is changing round me…that at some point in the future I'll have to make a decision that will affect those that I love. _Rose swallowed, trying to forget the bad feeling that was settling in her stomach.

_Are you afraid? _

_Of what? _she asked.

_Of losing the Doctor? _

_Of course I am. What kind of question is that? _She asked, anger evident in the thought.

The Bad Wolf was silent for a minute, but Rose could tell it was contemplating. Finally it replied: _I am concerned that you will not be at your full potential when you reach the Doctor. That you won't be able to save him. _

_What? _Now she felt confused.

_I'm speaking of the power that exists in you. The one that you used to help that creature. _

Rose bit her lip. _It felt wrong to use it. _

_It's alien to you, yes, but in order for you to feel at peace using it, you must learn to control it. _

Rose sighed. _How can I do that? _

_Simple. I can show you. _

_Go on then, _Rose said.

* * *

_Thump. _

_Thump. _

_Thump._

His head felt like it was on fire. It hurt. Carefully he lifted up an arm and gently rubbed the back of his skull, checking it.

_At least nothing is broken, _the Doctor mused.

Opening his eyes he found himself locked in a damp cell. He was lying on a bed of some sort, or it would've been a bed if it had a mattress plus covers on it. Instead it was a metal slab. _Am I prisoner now? _he wondered.

_What the heck is going on? _

The last thing that he could remember was the gas, the noxious fumes that had made him feel like he was dying.

_Oh god, I haven't regenerated have I?_

Panic erupted through him but he stilled it. He moved his hands over his hair. _Still got the big hair. _He moved his shoulder blades. _And the mole. Meaning that I haven't regenerated. Thank goodness. _He didn't want to think what Flynn would've done if he had regenerated.

Carefully he sat up, swinging his legs over the metal slab to rest his bare feet on the cold floor. He shivered momentarily. _Why do I feel so cold? _

Within minutes he was unconscious again.

* * *

_Reach deep into your consciousness…beckon the power to come forward…_

Rose did so, reaching out to the lingering scent of power that gathered in her mind, willing it to come to her. Slowly, she felt her body warming, and a rush of power spread throughout her body as it melded with her. She swallowed, waiting for the next instruction.

_Now, form a thought in your mind of the one you love. And of the one that has taken him from you. _

She pictured the Doctor in her head, followed by Derol Flynn.

_Carefully grasp the power and imagine hurting Derol Flynn with your mind._

Rose imagined Flynn collapsing, choking, gasping for air. And as she opened her eyes (for they had been closed in concentration) she witnessed her hands glowing and from it came a white-purplish light, in the shape of a dragon. She gasped when she saw it. It vanished her concentration waned.

_Good. Most excellent, _the Bad Wolf praised, _but that will not save the Doctor. _

_What will? _

_Anger, _it stated in return.

* * *

"…was an interesting reaction, I must say." Horus Dekla-Merzadar was leaning over the Doctor as he woke. 

"What… was?" he asked mildly. He found it hard to talk.

"It looks like the combine pressure of poison and cold makes you react differently to others. In reality it shouldn't even harm you, but it did. You went into convulsions and tried to die. Only through my intervention were you saved."

The Doctor tried to find his tongue before replying. His words come out slurred. "Wha…are…you doin'…to me?"

"Just testing." Horus answered. "Seeing what reacts with you. Besides this is for science…my own amusement of course."

"What?" The Doctor stuttered. "You're doing this to me for fun?"

Horus nodded. "It's an unusual habit of mine. Of course the only one that is harmed is the subject, and I always make sure they never die. I always say to myself it is for science. I mean I will be publishing results, so though I find harming you fun, I'm learning from it as well."

"You're insane."

"Why does everyone think that?" Horus asked. "I'm merely providing society with scientific results."

The Doctor snorted. "And getting a kick out of it too."

"My, my, a smarty mouth." Horus picked something up from the table. "We'll have to put a stop to that, won't we?"

Horus walked over to the Doctor, where he lay on the floor. He held in his hand an injector of some sort and carefully injected some liquid into the Doctor's vein. "Let's see what this does to your attitude now."

The Doctor felt the effects worming their way through his system. He felt woozy, his eyes began to close. Pounding in his head. His muscles contracted. Then his whole body leapt off the floor before falling to the ground. A grunt of pain escaped him and he bit his lip as agony ripped through him.

_Oh god, what has he done to me? _

He was shaking madly and all he could see of Horus was a wide grin.

He fell into darkness minutes later.

* * *

"What the hell have you done to him?" Derol shouted, anger evident in his voice. 

"Tested." Horus answered simply.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" demanded Derol, his eyes burning.

"I'm merely helping the public."

"And feeding your own enjoyment!" Derol leaned down beside the unconscious Time-Lord, carefully checking for a pulse. He found it, but it was slow. "He's practically dead because of you! This is my one chance to cure the illness of mortality and you go and screw it up with your sick desires!"

Horus sighed. "You should've realised that is how I conduct my research."

"You were supposed to have changed!"

"I did, but I got bored of being 'normal'." Horus replied. "I find harming subjects gives the best results."

"If I had known this would be what you would do, I would have never given him to you. I'm taking him back now." Derol clicked his fingers and two of his guards that had accompanied him lifted the Doctor up between them.

Horus made no move to stop them. He didn't need to. One word from Derol could destroy his entire operation.

Without looking back at the madman, Derol left, trailing behind his body guards.

* * *

_Anger will help you. In order to maximise your power you must learn to pore emotions into it. Anger is the most powerful one and will aid you more then any happiness or love could do. _

Rose sighed. _All right. I'll give it a try. _

_Think of your anger to Martha. Remember what she poses. She _wants _to take the Doctor away from you. She wants him for herself. Someone like her has no place in our world. _

Despite the nagging feeling in the back of her mind, Rose agreed with this assessment. Slowly, she filled her mind with an image of Martha kissing the Doctor, and felt anger rushing up her veins as the image became real. She clenched her fists and then opened them again, and from her fingertips came red light.

As her anger increased the cloud of red power began to form. Her eyes watched with fascination as it formed a dragon.

A red dragon.

She gasped and it disappeared as her concentration lapsed.

_Did I do it? _she asked the Bad Wolf.

She could see it nod in her head. _Yes. _That _is what will save the Doctor. However you need to learn to unleash it at a moment's notice. For now, we are tired and to preserve our strength for the coming trial we must sleep. _

Rose nodded her head and slowly settled down till she fell asleep once more.

**To Be Continued…**

**So what did you think? Like it, hate it? **

**Next chapter is entitled: **Research Cells - **This chapter has not even been written yet. It's planned out, but that's it. I know I said this last chapter, but I didn't have much time at the weekend to write - talking online and doing school work really gets in the way - so hopefully, I'll get a few chapters done in the next few days, if I can. At the earliest, this chapter will be posted on Friday, but probably not until next week at the latest. I do apologise but I'd like to get a few chapters ahead so that I will always have something to update every four days. Sorry! **

**Until Next Time, and Thank You to all those who have supported me so far with this fic! **

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Research Cells

**Welcome to another installment! I've been trying to update for the past two days but wouldn't let me. Thank you for all the reviews so far! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Red Dragon**

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Research Cells**

"How are we going to get in there?" Mickey asked as they peered over the sand dune at the facility at the bottom of it. An electric fence surrounded it and they could see creatures patrolling the perimeter. The only entrance was guarded by two people, dressed in armour and holding heavy guns at the ready.

"The only way possible," Rose answered. "Fighting." There was a hint of pleasure in her voice. In an instant she bounded down the sand-dune, ignoring the fact that she had exposed herself to the facility. Rose skidded to a halt beside the electric fence. As Mickey and Martha followed, each holding their own weapons, Rose reached out her hand, placing it on the electric fence. She didn't know how she did it but a shield was erected around her, protecting her from the damage of electrocution.

The fence began to melt in the heat of her hand until she had made a hole big enough for her and her companions to step through. She swung her fist as the creatures patrolling the perimeter charged. Her right hook impacted upon the skull of one creature, smashing the bone completely. It fell to the sand, dead.

Swinging round quickly she put all her energy into a well aimed kick that sent another flying through the air, it's spine shattering as it hit the hard wall of the base. By the time that was done, Mickey and Martha were beside their weapons raised. Together they picked off the remaining creatures.

Once that was done, Rose led the way towards the guarded entrance. The two people still stood there, watching their approach. However they stepped up, preventing access as they closed in on the door.

The left hand one held up a hand. "Stop. You are not authorised to enter."

"Really?" Rose cocked an eyebrow. Her hand shot instantly, grasping hold of the guard's wrist. In fluid motion she snapped it, her eyes alight with red. "If you want this to happen to you all over then please stand in our way. If not…" she trailed off leaving the sentence unfinished.

The guard was muttering under his breath, his eyes alight with pain. Reluctantly, the other stepped aside and allowed them to pass.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Rose stated as she walked past. "Now, Mickey get these doors open for us."

Mickey was about to oblige but the remaining uninjured guard hurried over, submitting the code to get into the base. Rose nodded at the guard before, with a sweep of a hand, sent him flying into the air. He hit the electric fence. Sparks travelled up his armour; he was shaking and smoking…and then he fell, falling limp to the earth.

Rose smiled. "We're not going to have any trouble from you, are we?" she asked the injured guard.

He shook his head and bolted away.

Again, Rose smiled. _Why does it feel so wrong? _she asked.

* * *

_Is Flynn an idiot? _Mickey wondered. Carefully making their way through the facility, he had expected to fight, but so far no one had come out to meet them. _Or is Derol Flynn so confident that no one would dare cross him? _He shook his head. 

Rose walked ahead, her head darting from side to side as they came to corridors, checking to see if they were clear. Her eyes were alight with red - they had not returned to normal after her demonstration outside.

"This way." Rose signalled for him and Martha to follow her down a set of stairs. At the bottom they found themselves in a white corridor leading to double doors with the words 'RESEARCH CELLS' imprinted upon them. They sprinted towards it, Mickey checking every few seconds to ensure no one was following them. He began to feel like they were being led into a trap.

Stopping in front of the door Mickey watched as Rose walked over to it, resting her palms on the steel door. A look of utter concentration came over her face. Her lips were slightly moving, as if she was talking to someone not there. Mickey traded a glance with Martha and saw a look of fear spread across her face as he watched.

Burning.

Melting.

Rose's hands were glowing. The door was being burned and it was melting too.

_This isn't Rose. She's changing before our eyes. _

Soon there was a gap big enough for them to squeeze through. They stepped through. They found themselves in a control room, with one big difference. No one was there. The machines were operating automatically.

Rose crossed to the nearest console and Mickey watched as she tapped controls. _How does she know what she is doing is right? _he wondered. _Must be the Bad Wolf. Whatever it is, it's making her seem less and less like the Rose we know. _

He felt Martha tug at his arm, and he glanced at her. "What?" he whispered.

"Over there." She pointed with her eyes.

To the side of them, Mickey could see a screen and it was flashing something. He moved closer and he read the words: MESSAGE INCOMING. DEROL FLYNN.

"Rose." Mickey said.

"I'm busy."

Mickey chose to ignore this and stepped up to Rose, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly.

"Didn't you hear I am busy!" she yelled. Red eyes glowed.

Swallowing back his fear Mickey pointed to the screen. "I think you should see this."

Rose's eyes flicked to the screen and then back right into Mickey's eyes. He shivered as he felt her stare at him without blinking. He looked away trying to break contact. Finally she pushed past him and walked over to the screen.

"From the looks of things," Martha explained, "this message came from off-world, meaning that the Doctor nor Flynn are here."

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Rose snapped.

Mickey bit his lip. "Do you think you can access the message."

"Easy." Rose replied.

Stepping closer Mickey approached Rose, looking over her shoulder as her fingers ran over the keyboard. They were a blur. He could barely see where they touched down upon. _This is not right. If Rose was truly fighting for her soul she wouldn't be acting like this. _

Glancing at Mickey, Rose tossed him a smirk before pressing enter. "Looks like I no longer need your considerable talents."

Mickey raised an eyebrow, but refused to be baited.

Rose turned back to the screen and stepped aside a little so Mickey and Martha could see as the message from Flynn played forth.

"Comrades, my latest experiment is going well. I thought it might be prudent to send the results through. Unfortunately, a certain Horus Dekla-Merzadar decided to interfere and nearly killed my specimen. If I had not intervened then he would be dead."

The 'he' Derol was speaking of, was probably the Doctor.

The message continued. "I have no news to report but I have included video footage of what Horus Dekla-Merzadar did to my subject while he was in his care. I did not think any harm would come to him. Unfortunately I was wrong. Thankfully he hasn't been harmed too much. And, do ensure the footage is sent to the appropriate authority."

The message abruptly ended. Then something flashed onto the screen. _WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE THE VIDEO FOOTAGE?_

Rose clicked 'yes'.

* * *

By the time the video recording had finished, Rose felt anger boiling inside her, consuming her. What they had seen was not something Rose had expected to view. They had seen the Doctor trapped in a small tube being injected with stuff that was giving him adverse reactions. With each passing experiment he looked sicker and close to death. Despite the fact that Derol Flynn had intervened, Rose felt nothing towards the humanoid. It was his fault that the Doctor had been put in that position in the first place. 

And she hungered for revenge.

* * *

"Master Flynn." The servant bowed, dropping its gaze to the floor as he stopped in front of Derol. 

"Yes." Derol stated.

The servant raised it's head but continued to stare at the floor. "We have a message from your home on Leora. It appears the place has been destroyed."

"WHAT?" Derol roared. He rarely let his emotions get the better of him.

"The whole facility was destroyed. Only one survived. A guard. He told me a blonde human with two black humans came to the facility, attacked them, destroying the defences and getting inside. About an hour later the place exploded. The humans survived unscathed. The girl's hands were glowing. It was unnatural."

"So the research cells are gone? All of them?"

"I'm afraid so." The servant replied.

"Damn them. How do they know?" Derol began to pace. "The only good thing about where I am is that it is not listed anywhere. They have no hope of tracking their friend. Still, I'm going to have to be more careful." He turned to face the servant. "Go. Leave me."

Bowing once more, the servant left the room, leaving Derol to contemplate his thoughts.

* * *

"Good morning." The voice was surprisingly gentle. 

The Doctor groaned as he woke, sitting up from his position on the floor of his 'glass' cage. This was the first time he had ever been in the place unbound. Still he felt awful and his head ached considerably.

"You should count yourself lucky I intervened when I did." Derol said as the Doctor set unnerving and fever-burned eyes upon him.

"Should I?" the Doctor managed to ask.

"If it wasn't for me you'd be dead by now."

The Doctor snorted. "It'll be better for me if I was."

"Would it?"

"Yes."

He saw with some satisfaction that Derol had straightened stiffly. After a minute's silence his captor spoke again. "I thought it would be prudent to inform you of the location of your companions."

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Your friends have just destroyed my home on Leora. The blonde one, had glowing hands. That's not normal for humans, is it not?"

_No, _he thought. _What's happening to you Rose? _The Doctor hung his head. He had tried his best to warn Rose of the dangers the Bad Wolf posed but she was failing to fight it. He felt tears well in his eyes and he had to bow his head to prevent Derol from seeing it.

He heard the sound of the door shutting.

_Oh Rose…I'm losing her. And I can't do anything to help her. _

Little by little the Doctor felt despair build within him. Rose was falling, but he was already gone. Oh, he was still alive, but his heart was lost. He could do nothing.

_It shouldn't have been this way…_

That was his last thought as darkness claimed him.

**To Be Continued….**

**Now does this count as an evil cliff-hanger? Because if it does, I'm sorry! **

**Next chapter is entitled: **The Long and Winding Road in which Rose is evil (again), Martha gets in trouble and someone makes a reappearance! **In the process of being written. Not sure when this will be up. I've practically given up on trying to get ahead of myself so we'll just see if I can get a chapter out every week. **

**Until next time, **

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: A New Ally

**Well, I thought when I had planned out this story that everything would go according to plan. But no. It didn't. Instead this chapter has basically made the ending come about in a different way from what I expected. So, now, I'm not following my plot anymore, as it has gone off the rails. Instead I am just having to write to get to the point where I can once again follow my plan. **

**I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

**Red Dragon**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A New Ally**

"What are we going to do about Rose?" Martha asked, stepping into Mickey's room onboard the TARDIS.

"I don't know." Mickey responded. He lifted sad eyes from the book he had been browsing through. "She's lost to us. I realised that before she destroyed those Research Cells."

"When?"

"Remember when you asked me if I would kill Rose to save her?"

Martha nodded.

"That was when I realised she was lost to us. Part of me is hoping that when we find the Doctor, Rose will revert back to normal, but I fear that her turning evil, in a sense, is harming the Doctor too." He scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know how to explain it but I think they share a connection of sorts. They can link minds."

"Maybe that is what will save her in the end." Martha suggested.

Mickey shrugged. "I don't know what to believe anymore. If they do share a connection, and the Bad Wolf is harming Rose, could it be harming the Doctor as well?"

Martha could not answer.

* * *

"What is this place?" Mickey asked as he and Martha stepped out of the TARDIS from behind Rose. 

"Ballor 10." Rose replied, walking forward. The TARDIS had landed in the midst of a jungle. According to the TARDIS, the next and final base (where Rose hoped the Doctor would be - after all if he wasn't in any of the other places, by rights he should be here) was located three miles away.

However, there was one problem.

The Security was tight.

The whole place was locked in a tight compound and the only way in was through the front door. The question was: how could they get in without being seen?

Rose was certain that Derol Flynn now knew of her powers which was why the security for this base was tighter and far more efficient. They had to get in undetected. But the question remained.

How?

* * *

By the time they arrived at the location on the heavily-guarded compound, Martha had formulated a strategy, which Rose was pleased to use (mainly because Martha was using herself as bait - and, hopefully, allowing Rose and Mickey to slip undetected into the base). Rose and Mickey watched from the safety of the undergrowth as Martha crawled forwards, holding in her right hand a small bomb. The plan was to plant it near the compound's entrance, and when it detonated it would distract the guards. 

Once they were inside the compound, the only thing left to do was to make a break for the base that was situated in the middle of the compound. According to the information that was stored on the TARDIS' database, inside the compound was automatic guns. They would fire automatically at any intruders that entered without an escort.

Rose knew she would have to pump her legs fast if she was to avoid being shot.

Her eyes scanned the earth in front of her. She watched as Martha began crawling to the right, away from where she had planted the bomb. Within a minute it exploded. It was only a small bomb, but the flash and sound of it was enough to attract the attention of the guards. All of them came running. Rose watched as Martha leapt up from her position and then ran. The guards, spotting her rushing away from Rose and Mickey's position gave chase. However three guards returned to guarding the entrance.

"Let's move." Rose whispered.

Together, they began to crawl forward, each holding a small pocket gun. All they needed to do was get close enough for a clear shot. Once in range, Rose sighted along the barrel, licking her lips as she concentrated. Mickey did the same.

"Now."

Two invisible bolts whipped out of the guns and hit two of the guards. Quickly Rose tracked the remaining guard who had stepped to the side, fired and he too, fell to the earth, unconscious.

Climbing to their feet, Rose and Mickey made a break for the main door. Punching a button on the side, they slid open, and together they entered the compound.

Instantly the automatic guns began to function.

They ran.

* * *

Martha stumbled over roots, fleeing through the undergrowth, even as the guards followed. They never lost her, no matter where she ran. Leaping over a small bush, Martha twisted to the right, casting her gaze of her shoulder. She bit her lip as she counted how many pursued. 

_Five._

Suddenly her foot came twisted in a tree root, one she hadn't noticed as she had been too busy scrutinising her pursuers. She fell, landing hard on her front. Her ankle throbbed.

_Twisted. Damn. _Martha tried to scrabble to her feet but something hit her in the back of her head.

Pain.

And then complete blackness.

* * *

Quite ironically as they neared the base in the centre of the compound, the doors opened, allowing Rose and Mickey to dive inside. The doors slid instantly shut, preventing the automatic guns from reaching them. Climbing to her feet, Rose inspected their surroundings. They were in a corridor leading downwards. To the right and left of them was another corridor, but these ones descended upwards. 

"Which way?" Rose asked.

The Bad Wolf's answer drowned out Mickey's. _Down. _

Rose stepped forward, her eyes flickering to the left and right, ensuring that there was no threat. Walking down the corridor, Rose and Mickey kept their guards up. As they reached the end of the long corridor, the lights flickered out leaving them standing in pitch blackness.

* * *

"Martha Jones?" 

Martha groaned as she regained consciousness. She lifted a hand to her forehead, rubbing it gently. She felt awful. The headache didn't help her one bit either. As her vision focused she found that her wrists were bound with thick rope and she was sitting on a chair. Her ankles too were tied together. She swallowed as her eyes sought out the voice.

A man stood in front of her. He was muscular and had a hard look about him. His eyes were light blue, and his lips were thin, however he had a kind look on his face that she detected before it was replaced by the same hard look from a moment ago.

"How do you know who I am?" she managed, trying to grasp the facts of how she had gotten in this position.

"Because my boss wants me to make sure that you and your companions don't find where your friend is being held." He replied.

Martha snorted. "Doesn't matter. Rose and Mickey will find him."

"Not on this planet you won't." the man stated.

"What?" Martha asked, shock spreading across her face as her mind assimilated the information.

The man shrugged. "Derol Flynn isn't as stupid as you take him for."

Martha bit her lip unable to reply.

"I, however, believe him stupid for trusting me."

"What?" Martha's eyes met the strangers.

"I've had enough of playing as part of Alpha team, employed by Derol Flynn."

_Alpha…_Where had she heard that before? And then it clicked as her eyes zoomed on the insignia on the man's uniform. Two blue lines with the letter A in gold. Underneath that were the letters: D.o.A.M.D.F, which stood for 'Director of Alien Museum: Derol Flynn.

"You're the people that attacked Rose and the Doctor!" Martha realised.

"Yes…and I regret handing him over now. Which is why…"

He was cut off by Martha's angry shout: "YOU REGRET IT? DID YOU JUST FIND YOUR BLOODY CONSCIENCE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YOUR LIFE?" She hadn't meant to shout out like that, but the emotion had suddenly come over her.

The man chose to ignore her outburst but continued with what he wanted to say. "…I want to help you."

Silence.

Martha stared. Finally she croaked: "What?"

"My name is Bejani Krosov. I know where the Doctor is. I can help you save him."

* * *

_Create light. _

The Bad Wolf was back.

_How? _Rose responded.

_You know how. _

It hit her then. _Anger. _

_Correct. _

Taking a deep breath, Rose focused her concentration, willing her anger to come forward. As before, she willed herself to imagine the death of Derol Flynn, and from her outstretched hands leapt a Red Dragon.

_Concentrate. _

Keeping her thought on harming Derol Flynn, Rose directed the Red Dragon to produce light. Red light spread out from it, allowing her and Mickey to see the double doors at the end of the corridor they had just travelled down.

"What now?" Mickey whispered.

"We go inside. Find the Doctor and get out." She replied.

"Are you sure he's here?" he asked.

Rose snapped her eyes round to Mickey. His eyes widened.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing." Mickey hastily replied.

Rose's eyes narrowed but she did not pursue any further, instead she replied to Mickey's question. "Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't he be? I mean, this is the last of Flynn's homes. If he wasn't at the other two, he's bound to be here."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Rose responded, moving herself forward, placing her hands on the steel door. A moment's concentration and they shattered, breaking apart like smashed glass.

* * *

Martha rubbed her sore wrists, trying to get some feeling back into them. Bejani Krosov had wasted no time in freeing her and giving her weapons. She didn't trust him, but if he was willing to help her, then she would play along for now. Of course he could just be leading her into a trap. For now, she had no choice. 

Following behind him, he led her through the base, down a long corridor where they found doors that had been shattered by unimaginable power.

And Martha knew what Rose had done.

* * *

Elia Sophelos sat at her desk, her eyes glued to the data that sat in front of her. She ruffled the five sheets she held in her hand, her fingers peeling back each page as her intense eyes absorbed the data. She smiled. 

Perfect.

Her subject had produced outstanding results.

Elia Sophelos was human, but the one thing that made her different from anyone else was the fact that she had been born with unusual powers. These enabled her to calm people in situations that made them feel scared. That was the main reason why Derol Flynn had employed her. The only thing that made Elia hate her employer was the fact that Flynn had forced her to study a small girl, a child of four years.

This child had been involved in a crash, and she had been the only survivor. What made it remarkable was that two hundred good citizens had lost their lives that day. And the little girl had survived, with only a broken arm. But the one thing that differed was that the girl had glowing green eyes.

The cause of radiation from the crash. By all accounts the girl should've died as well, but hadn't. And Derol Flynn wanted to use her.

The girl was unique, special, but too dangerous to be let outside. For now she would remain in seclusion until Elia had produced results that allowed Derol Flynn to control her. The girl was too powerful to allow her to lead a normal life.

No matter how much she hated what she did, Elia had no choice.

Her family was at stake.

If she did not experiment, Derol Flynn would kill her family. He wanted her to use her calming techniques to keep the girl feeling loved and secure, no matter how wrong it felt.

Running a hand over her exhausted eyes, Elia sat back.

Instantly someone grabbed her, pulling her back. A tight hand on the back of her throat, and a gun pressed to the side of her head. She tried to struggle but a harsh voice spoke:

"Move and you die."

She halted her movement, swallowing back her fear. "Who are you?"

"It's none of your business." The voice replied. "I want information."

Elia chose not to reply, but the voice continued.

"Where is the Doctor?"

"Who?" Elia asked, confused. She found herself being flung into the wall. Scrambling round she looked up at her attacker to find a young woman with blond her and red eyes. Glowing eyes.

"Don't play coy with me. The Doctor is here. Where is he?" she demanded again.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie." The woman hissed, her red eyes shining brightly.

"She isn't." a soft voice from the corner said.

* * *

Rose turned her head to the corner where she saw a small girl, held in a cage. She was young, barely over eight years old. Her anger, that had been focused on the woman, evaporated. She could not be angry at this small being. This small child that had no right to be trapped like that. When she spoke, her voice was soft. 

"Do you know what I'm talking about?"

The girl nodded. "I do."

"I ask for little in return. But I can help you."

"What do you want?" Rose asked, her eyes flickering back to the woman on the floor.

"Freedom." The girl answered.

"I can give you that." Rose said. "Tell me what I need to know."

"Find Bejani Krosov. He hates what he did when he gave this Doctor to Derol Flynn. He wants to help you. He knows where Flynn is. Trust him, reward him, he will take you to where you need to be."

Rose nodded, absorbing the information. "Thank you."

Rose walked forward, kneeling down in front of the girl. "You want freedom. Come here."

Slowly the little girl pulled herself to her feet, and walked slowly over to Rose. She sat on the ground, cross-legged.

Rose placed a hand on the window cage that held her, willing for her power to come forth.

"You're going to kill me aren't you?" the girl asked. "I want freedom."

"That's the only freedom I can give you."

The girl hesitated, clearly not wanting to die.

Then the woman on the floor spoke again: "Are you going to kill Derol Flynn?"

"Yes." Rose had no need to hesitate. She had to.

"If you kill him, I'll be free and I can then release Aerama Luciano."

"Aerama?"

"That's my name." The little girl responded.

"Oh," Rose replied, but then her red eyes focused on the woman again. "How can I trust you?"

"With Derol Flynn dead, he can't order anyone to kill my family for not doing my job."

Dare she risk trusting her?

She had no choice.

"Alright. I want to know that Aerama is safe. I will find you, if you fail."

And then Rose left.

Throughout the whole exchange, Mickey had not said a word.

* * *

"Someone is coming." Bejani Krosov whispered to Martha as they walked along the corridor. Having passed through the shattered doors, Martha hoped to find Rose before she did anymore damage. Grabbing her companions hand she twisted away, pulling him with her into a small crevice in the wall. 

They waited, breathing low. Then, two people walked past, glancing all around them. Martha recognised them immediately.

"Rose! Mickey!" she said, stepping out of the small hidey-hole.

"Martha!" Mickey quickly hugged her. "How'd you get in?"

"The old fashioned way," Martha replied, "I got caught."

She saw Rose's eyes narrow. "How did you escape?"

"Bejani helped me out." She gestured to her companion, who stepped out and nodded to Rose.

"I want to help you." He said.

Rose frowned, then she spoke: "I know you. I recognise your voice."

Bejani Krosov nodded. "I was the one who led Alpha team to attack you and the Doctor. I regret it now. I know where he is, but that's only if you are willing to trust me."

Rose scrutinised Bejani, keeping her eyes locked on his face. "Help us get out of here unscathed. Bring me to Derol Flynn, and I will reward you."

Martha's eyes narrowed. Rose's rewards were not useable in the living world.

Her rewards consisted of death.

And Martha knew that was the fate that awaited Bejani, as well as Derol Flynn.

* * *

With Bejani's help, Rose, Mickey and Martha made it back to the TARDIS unseen. Thankfully Bejani had access codes to tunnels leading under the ground. He had used his influence as chief of security to override the system, allowing them access to the tunnels. The tunnels, in question, were only used in desperate situations, especially if something went wrong causing the compound to explode. The tunnels were the quickest and safest route out. 

They emerged from the tunnels into the jungle of Ballor 10. The sun had set, and the sky was dark. Stars were spread above the canopies of the trees, twinkling every so often.

Rose allowed a brief smile to spread across her face, the red eyes shining brightly in the darkness. _I'll find you Doctor. I promise you that. _

A star seemed to twinkle as she thought that, as if it recognised what she had thought.

* * *

"So, Bejani, where is the Doctor?" Rose asked, standing in front of the TARDIS controls. 

"He's not on a planet. Derol Flynn has a few top secret labs, reserved for live specimens that are not authorised to be tested on by his home planet's government. As in the case of the three labs or compounds that you visited, his government knows about it. They assume that Derol Flynn would only act on their orders. They don't know that he is a rather ruthless character, no matter how he portrays himself to be in public. Respected as he may be, Flynn is not a fool. He knows that some projects are not authorised. Your friend, unfortunately, is not known about. Naturally, he would take him to a place that the government wouldn't know about."

He took a deep breath and continued.

"The only way for Derol Flynn to keep certain subjects secret is to not hide them on planets."

"Asteroids." Martha interrupted.

Rose swung to face her. "What?" she demanded, putting force into her voice.

Martha shrugged. "Asteroids is the only logical conclusion."

Rose eyes narrowed. She hated it when Martha made her look like a fool.

"Martha is correct. Your friend is being kept at the co-ordinates of 33.99.00.6764 in the heart of an asteroid belt. The asteroid belt is known simply as a code, which is: AS33400." Bejani answered.

"Then that is where we must go." Rose said.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please tell me what you think! Thank you for all the reviews so far. I love all of them! **

**Next chapter is titled: **The Asteroid Base - **Hopefully this chapter should be up soon. This story will be much shorter then I had originally planned, but now, I'm guessing around maybe 18 chapters? Could be more, or maybe less, depending on what happens. So we'll see. **

**Until next time! **

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Attempted Escape

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! I've loved every one! **

**This chapter was originally meant to be longer, but I decided where I stopped was the perfect place to end it. Everything is coming to a close, and once again, I think within another four chapters the story will be done, but that could change though. I'm hoping to have this done by Christmas, so we'll see what happens. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Red Dragon**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Attempted Escape**

The door was open.

And he was unbound, not tied to that pole.

This could be his only chance.

No one was in the lab. It had been empty for hours.

Dare he risk it?

Even when Rose was lost to him?

He swallowed.

_I have to. I haven't been there for her when I should've been. _

This was a chance, an opportunity to save Rose. Save her from the terrible fate that awaited her.

If only he had enough daring….

And he did. He knew that. He always had.

Carefully, he climbed to his feet, testing his weight, feeling slightly dizzy. He ached all over, but he pushed the pain away.

That would come later. He had to ignore it.

This was his only chance.

Moving as fast as he dared, the Doctor slipped out the door leading into the glass cage and sped away.

* * *

_What do you plan to do with the others before you find the Doctor? _the Bad Wolf asked. 

_I'm not sure…_Rose answered. Part of her was ready to kill them, but another refused to comprehend that act. Something inside her was still fighting the Bad Wolf, despite the fact that they were bonded together. They had merged. But not all of her, it seemed.

_They need to be out of the way. They will only interfere with what we have to do. _

Rose bit her lip. _I will consider my options. _

She said no more.

* * *

_Why am I wary all of a sudden? _

The Doctor halted, flicking his eyes over his shoulder to check that he wasn't being followed. He had no idea where he was going, he was just ducking round random corridors, hoping to find somewhere he could get out. Or at least hide from discovery.

He felt incredibly weak. He wanted to fall asleep. _Maybe it's the drugs? _Off course, Derol Flynn had not stopped injecting drugs into his system. He knew they were safe but they made him feel sleepy…and depressed. He shook his head. His eyes were closing. He forced them open.

Reaching an intersection he sped to the right, running right to the end, placing his hand on the door open button. It slid aside and stepped through. It shut behind him.

Only then did he became aware of a low growling sound from the corner.

* * *

"So, how are you feeling?" 

Derol strode into the lab, without glancing at the glass cage, but when no reply came he looked towards it. His eyes widened when he saw it was empty. The door leading into the glass cage from a corridor stood ajar.

He was gone.

His prize, was gone.

Turning swiftly he barked commands into his ear-piece, informing security to shut down the base and to search every room, nook and cranny in their search for his way-ward prize. He couldn't lose him. He was worth too much.

Hurrying along, Derol stepped into the corridor that led into the cage. The only way for the Doctor to go was to the left. Biting his lip, Derol began his own search. When he found him, the Doctor was going to learn not to cross Flynn again.

He would regret this.

Yes, he definitely would.

* * *

"We can't get through the asteroid field." Rose said, looking over the readings. The TARDIS had not been able to use the Time-Vortex as a way to bypass the field. It was too well protected. Off course, by all accounts, the TARDIS should've been able to, but the field was crackling with energy. There was so much power out there that it was disrupting the Vortex, preventing them from reaching their destination. 

"Bejani?" Martha asked, "Is there any way to bypass it? Or get through it?"

Bejani scratched his chin. "I'm not sure. I know there is a safe path through, especially if someone pilots it, but it needs to be visible. It would be too difficult for anyone to pilot through it, without a view of it."

"It's the only way we've got." Rose said. "So, if you wouldn't mind, you will tell me where I need to go." It was not a request, it was an order.

"Co-ordinates or words?"

"Co-ordinates." Rose replied.

* * *

Mickey took hold of Martha's arm, dragging her back. He whispered gently in her ear. 

"If that was the real Rose, she would never ask for the co-ordinates. She's never been that good with numbers. Words are more her thing."

Martha replied, "Then it shows what exactly is happening to her."

Mickey only nodded his agreement.

They had to be careful.

Rose was in a dangerous place right now.

* * *

The Doctor swallowed, his eyes widening over the creature that was slowly padding towards him. It's eyes were gleaming with hunger. It's teeth were bared. Growling. It pulled at the chain wrapped around its neck, struggling to pull free. Claws retracted from the paws. 

It looked remarkably like a werewolf, but it wasn't quite. Cross-breeding. Somehow the genes of a werewolf had intermixed with a creature so like the werewolf, that it appeared to be one all the time.

Backing up, the Doctor slammed his palm on the opening mechanism, sliding the door open. He bolted.

He didn't care if his whole body hurt. He had to get away. Had to.

He ran blindly, not looking where he was going, not caring. Even as he sped round the corner, he slipped, fell and scrambled to his feet. Even as he did this, he felt the barrel of a gun against his temple.

Glancing up he saw the anger fuelling out of Derol Flynn's eyes.

And then everything went black.

* * *

"Bank right to co-ordinates 33.94.02.6747." Bejani ordered. He stumbled, grasping for a hand-held as Rose manoeuvred the TARDIS. She was slightly off course as a large thud echoed round them, making them all, save for Rose fall to the floor. 

"Back to the left at 33.96.01.6751." Bejani spoke.

This time, Rose successfully brought the TARDIS into position without hitting an asteroid. They were quite close to the base now, and it required precise concentration to navigate the field. Her eyes were focused on the screen in front of her. The layout of the asteroids were in front of her, and small dot represented the TARDIS. The largest dot in the field was their destination.

"Keep going forwards until you get to the co-ordinates of 33.98.00.6762 where you should take a right, and then a left immediately after three seconds."

Rose adjusted the controls, completing the instructions.

"Keep going forwards and you're there. 33.99.00.6764."

"How do we get inside?" Rose asked.

"There's a little used hanger that you can use. You should be able to find it easily enough. It's on the side of the asteroid. The main one is in the centre."

Rose nodded.

Within five minutes, Rose looked up from the console. "We're there. Parked safely." A small, satisfying grin crossed her features. "Let's go find the Doctor."

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned. 

"You are a fool if you think you get away from me."

Derol Flynn was standing over him.

_Brilliant. Just what I need right now. _

"Shouldn't leave the door open then, should you." He shot back.

After all, it could hardly be counted his fault if he took advantage of his situation. The door was open. What was the most logical thing to do anyway? Escape.

_Obviously that doesn't occur to Flynn, _the Doctor mused.

"I had thought you had learned your lesson," Derol observed, "but you haven't. It looks like you need another lesson."

_He's not…_

Derol was speaking into his comlink now. The Doctor heard a few words but he knew where he was going. Back to _that _place.

The Chamber.

And he was afraid.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Coming next: -** as of yet untitled - _in which, I think, Rose, Mickey, Martha and Bejani have a little problem to solve before they attempt to save the Doctor…_**coming soon…**

**Other Important Notes: **Some of you may have noticed (if I'm on your author alert list) that I've started to post a 'Harry Potter' story. As 'Red Dragon' is coming, more or less, to a close, I decided it was safe enough to start a new story. I intend to update the 'Harry Potter' one on Monday's and Thursday, and if I can, I will do the same with 'Red Dragon', but that may not always be possible, depending on what I put in the chapter.

Hopefully, as I said earlier, this story should be completed by Christmas.

Until next time,

Leila-Rose-Bell


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Planning Betrayal

**Okay, another short chapter…but I've decided to write short chapters as that means I can update twice a week, on Mondays and Thursdays. Hopefully, the story should be finished before Christmas, but knowing my luck it will probably be around New Year most likely, so we'll see. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Red Dragon**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Planning Betrayal**

The TARDIS had materialised inside a small hanger bay, that Bejani informed them was used for cargo deliveries. Stepping outside the blue box, Rose cast her gaze about, inspecting their surroundings. There were two doors leading out of the bay, and, with the others following her, headed over to the closest one.

Glancing at the palm reader on the wall beside it, Rose reached deep inside herself, pulling the power of the Bad Wolf to the core. Placing her hand on the reader, she waited, channelling the energy through it, willing it to open.

But nothing happened.

She couldn't get it open.

Running to the other door she tried the same technique, but received the same result.

They were stuck.

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned. 

The Doctor shivered as his eyes opened. He tried to move his arms, but found himself chained. His wrists in manacles hanging from the ceiling, a chain round his neck, and ones securing his ankles. The only thing he wore were a pair of shorts. He was cold.

What had happened? He shook his head slowly, trying to remember…and then it hit him. Of course.

The Chamber.

That place.

_Don't think about it, _he told himself. _You'll be better off that way. _

He laid his head back against the hard wall, closing his eyes.

He was alone, completely, with no hope of escape. He swallowed. He could try one thing though.

The link.

The link between him and Rose had been dormant since his capture - the drugs had been preventing him from contacting Rose - but over the past few days he had felt them slowly wearing off. Whether or not Flynn had re-administered the drugs while he had been unconscious, he didn't know, so he had to try.

Maybe…

Just maybe he could get through…

* * *

"Hey, what's this?" Mickey crouched on the floor, digging his fingers into the floor, lifting up one of the metal panes. He licked his lips as he hauled it up, laying it carefully to the side. Underneath was a mechanism. A lever was situated at the option reading 'off'. Grasping hold of it, Mickey pulled it with all his might, moving it very slowly till it was pointing at 'on'. 

He pressed a red button, securing the handle. Looking up at Rose, he said: "Try the door again."

He watched as Rose pressed her palm to the reader again. The door slid open slightly. A small gap. "It refuses to open anymore."

"Right," Mickey frowned, "Then it looks like we're going to have to find the rest of these mechanisms."

"And where would they be?" Rose asked, folding her arms across her chest. "You do realise we're running out of time."

"Not my fault you realise," Mickey countered. He glanced to Martha. "I saw a sort of yellowish gleam around the edges. I figured there must be something there. So I looked. If we look for colour alterations around the floor and wall panels, we might be able to change the settings and get the door open."

"It's the best plan we've got," Rose said. Turning to face them, her eyes shining red, she said: "Get to work!"

No one questioned her. They did not have the time to waste either.

* * *

It took a long time to find the right panels. Three of them were situated high up the right wall at different places. The only way to get to them was to stand on each other's shoulders. Bejani was always at the bottom, followed by Mickey and then Martha. If Rose was needed she would go at the top. Mickey shouted instructions to Martha to help her. 

_With the noise they are making I'm surprised we haven't been discovered yet, _Rose thought, _Pity. We really need the element of surprise. _

_We don't need them after this, _the Bad Wolf answered.

_How do you know that? _

_I can sense it. There are no barriers that we can't handle together. When the door is open, the time will be right to rid ourselves of them. They will only prevent what you want most. _

Rose blinked. Part of her was still wondering if it was all true. Was the Bad Wolf telling the truth, or was it misleading her? She couldn't help but feel afraid. She knew she was doing the right thing - to some extent - but she didn't know how far she dare go.

Could she get rid of the Bad Wolf's influence on her when this was all done?

_You can't get rid of me, _the Bad Wolf was reading her thoughts, _We are one. Together. If I die, you die to. Our joining means that we must die as one, or go insane without. _

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was really only one hour, they managed to locate all the switches that needed correcting. With each one being activated it made the door slide open further. They could've have slipped under the door at the half-way point, but Rose had decided against this. There was no telling what condition the Doctor might be in. 

Taking the lead, Rose led the way out of the hanger bay and into the base All the while planning what she would do at the right time.

_Betrayal is the sweetest thing…_

* * *

_Rose….._

* * *

Rose stopped walking; Mickey bumped right into her, sending her sprawling, but she did not react. Her face was white as the voice echoed inside her head over and over. 

_Rose…_

_Rose…_

_Rose…_

It wasn't the Bad Wolf, but she could feel the anger that radiated from it. Almost knowingly, she called out attentively.

_Doctor? _

_You can hear me? _he asked.

_Yeah…where are you? _

_Some lab…inside glass…_he was being cut off.

_STOP IT! _she yelled at the Bad Wolf inside. It was trying to block him off. The link was strong, but it was weakening. His words were becoming distorted.

_Don't….let…control…_

And then his presence fled from her mind.

Her anger blossomed inside her mind, directing it to her other half…the Bad Wolf. _WHY THE HECK DID YOU CUT HIM OFF? _

_It's for your own good. He fears your power. He doesn't want you to be more powerful then him. You are more then Rose Tyler with me. You are powerful. He wants that power for himself. You may find he is **your real **enemy. There may come a time when you'll have to destroy him in order to save yourself. _

_No…_Rose replied, _I could not bear to take his life. _

_Even at the cost of your own? _

And yet, due to the conflicting emotions in her mind, Rose could discover no answer.

* * *

_She heard me, _the Doctor thought. He was slumped in exhaustion, tired from his efforts of trying to contact Rose. He knew he had gotten through, the only problem was the fact that the Bad Wolf had blocked him off. Still, there was a bit of hope that he could grasp onto. No matter how weak he was, no matter how bad he felt that it was his fault, the Doctor realised that Rose was still fighting against the hold the Wolf had on her. They had joined together, yes, but a part of Rose was refusing to accept that fact. It would only be a matter of time before she won… 

Or lost.

_Oh Rose…where did I go wrong? _

He was falling into despair.

This was **_his _**fault.

And he could do nothing to stop it, save watch from a distance as Rose fell.

Even as he blacked out he spoke softly aloud.

"Oh, why didn't I tell her I loved her before?"

**To Be Continued…**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**What do you think of the Bad Wolf and its motives? And what about Rose? Does she seem evil, but not without hope of redemption? **

**Next chapter entitled: **as yet untitled - in which Rose goes even further in her quest to save the Doctor…**coming soon , hopefully on Thursday! **

**Until next time,**

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Uncontrollable

**Red Dragon**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Uncontrollable**

They stood in front of a security door. Leaning over the controls Rose studied each one, using her power to find the correct one. She allowed a grim smile as she worked. Behind her Mickey, Martha and Bejani fidgeted uncomfortably. She knew they realised something was wrong - she knew they suspected she was up to something. They were far more hesitant in following her then before.

And that only confirmed her suspicions that they were working against her.

_Which one to press? _

The Bad Wolf was still helping her, but the problem was, it didn't know which one would help them get through the security door. They hadn't had any problems until this room. And Rose was certain the Doctor was just beyond her reach. Deep in her heart she could feel him there, just beyond the barrier.

_I'm going to have to make a decision. _Picking out a large button, Rose pressed it, waiting. The door did not open.

But it did activate a security recording.

And what Rose saw fuelled her anger causing her to lose complete control of herself.

* * *

"Sir," the guard stood to attention as Derol nodded at him to continue, "we have intruders in the base." 

Derol's eyes flickered uncertainly. But he betrayed no emotion on his face. "What do you mean?"

"A few of my men are not responding to calls. I send the 'droids' to check on them. They reported that all the men were unconscious. I took the liberty of browsing through the recent security recordings and I found intruders being helped by Bejani Krosov."

"What?" Now Derol was worried.

"I have printed an image of the intruders, sir, if you wish to view it."

Derol held out his right hand and took the image that the guard held out to him. "No…" He couldn't believe it!

"Do you know them, sir?"

Derol had always made sure his men didn't question him. He questioned them instead, but he ignored the breech of a rule. He answered: "I do. Recognise them, yes. That girl - that blonde girl - is one of my prizes companions - as well as the other two, the black ones. It seems," Derol stroked his chin, "that Bejani Krosov is a traitor. But we must not worry about him now. It's the blonde one I'm worried about. She must not get in here. Do whatever you must. Make sure she can't reach her friend."

The guard bowed before leaving.

Derol whispered: "Everything will be lost otherwise."

* * *

Martha felt sick. 

The recording they were viewing was horrible. They had seen torture inflicted upon a friend. Someone that didn't deserve it. Her face was buried in Mickey's shoulder, who, too was struggling to keep his eyes away from the spectacle.

But it was so entrancing, no matter how horrible it was.

Though there was no sound they knew _he _was screaming.

The Doctor was being hurt for no reason. And they were watching it.

* * *

When it ended Rose turned to the others, her red eyes glaring fiercely. Anger radiated from her. 

And from her fingertips came a Red Dragon.

It caused havoc around the room, destroying everything.

_He will pay. Oh yes, Flynn will pay…_

* * *

The Doctor glanced up as Derol Flynn flaunted into his cage. His eyes were blazing. He stood right in front of the Doctor, ensuring that his face was as close as possible to his. 

"Do you know what's happened?" he demanded, spitting.

"I'm not very well informed these days," the Doctor retorted.

SLAP! A hand connected to his face.

"Your dear friends have somehow found their way here. How could they manage that?"

The Doctor shrugged weakly. He was still feeling a bit out from his session in the Chamber. "How am I supposed to know?"

Derol glared. Reaching inside his coat pocket he pulled out a syringe, jabbing the needle into his victim's arm, injecting the clear fluid.

Darkness closed in.

_Rose…_

* * *

"ROSE!" 

Mickey's voice jerked her out of the anger radiating through her body. He was shaking her roughly. The anger seemed to fade but then returned, bubbling beneath the surface. Images raced through her head.

The Doctor in pain…

The Doctor looking like he was near death…

"I'm fine," she muttered, glaring hatefully at him. At the moment, Rose did not care what she felt like. What she needed now was her anger. And Mickey sought to change that. She snarled.

"You're not fine," he said calmly, "You're being controlled. Fight it. Don't let it win!"

_You see he wants you dead…Without me, you will be…_the Bad Wolf spoke.

Rose nodded. _I know that now. _

_Then its time, _the Wolf answered, _It is time to rid ourselves of their interference in our mission. _

It sounded so convincing, so right that Rose did not hesitate when told to.

* * *

Martha stepped back watching with horror as Rose sent Mickey flying with a whoosh of her hand. Red power crackled from her fingertips. Mickey hit the steel wall, and she heard a crack, and he fell, limp as anything. Ignoring the dangers to herself, Martha ran towards him, checking his pulse. 

He was still breathing.

Then Rose was upon her. But Bejani Krosov was launching himself at Rose.

"YOU WON'T STOP ME! I'M TOO POWERFUL FOR YOU! GIVE UP WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE!" Rose bellowed, anger spreading from her figure. Hatred was etched into her eyes.

And Martha knew.

_Rose is lost…_

Darkness overcame her as red power engulfed her, choking her.

* * *

"And now for you," Rose allowed an evil smile to cross her features as she sent Bejani sprawling. "You might say that you don't deserve what I'm about to do, but you do. Nothing you say to me will save you now," she hissed. 

Bejani kicked out. Rose fell, slamming her head on the floor, but she was too strong to allow a minor injury harm her like that. She laughed mirthlessly, climbing back to her feet. With a quick flip, she lashed out, kicking Bejani in the chin, jerking his head up and back.

He slumped to the floor, but he was still alive, still awake, watching with eyes filled with fear. But that did not deter her from her mission.

Ensuring that he was watching, Rose made a fist, pouring all her energy, all the strength of the wolf into her fist, she waited with satisfaction ripping through her as Bejani Krosov began to choke. She was constricting his airways through the will of her mind.

She did not relent her hold, only watched.

And then he was gone. Dead.

Her work was done.

_Now onto the bigger prize…_

* * *

Rose walked. 

She did not care who she met…and killed. Her anger focused her, kept her on the goal ahead.

Derol Flynn would die. He had to…there was no other option she could take.

_Calm yourself Rose…_

Stopping, Rose let energy glide through her, calming her. She breathed slowly, and when she opened her eyes (they were still red), she found herself at peace with what she had to do.

She continued onward. The Wolf continued to channel its power through her.

Today everything would end. The Doctor would be safe and they could be together.

Rose smiled.

_I'm coming for you, Doctor. Hold on just a little longer…_

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Let Me Know What You Think!**

**Author's Note: **See, Rose is now being extremely evil…heh. I hope this chapter doesn't seem too rushed, but you must understand that Rose is too powerful to be stopped.

**Next chapter: **- as yet untitled - in which Derol gets scared, Rose finds the Doctor, and the Bad Wolf is just, well, evil…**coming soon…**

**Until next time!**

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: The Doctor's Pleas

**First, I'd like to apologise that I didn't update this story on Monday. The simple reason was, was that this chapter wasn't completed. I had planned to finish it on Tuesday and post it that evening but I was called to go up to London to go to hospital in the evening, as an operation I was due to have on Wednesday afternoon had been moved to the morning. It turned out I didn't have the operation until late Wednesday night anyway, but still, I'm back now, and have got the next chapter here for you to read. **

**Sorry for the delay. **

* * *

**Red Dragon**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Doctor's Pleas**

A bright light shining in her eyes made her groan. Blinking Martha opened her eyes once more, struggling to keep them open. The light hurt them. Raising a hand she rubbed her forehead, while with the other pushed herself up. Carefully she turned her head to glance at Mickey. He was still out-cold.

"Mickey," she whispered.

He whimpered. At least he was showing signs of being alive.

"Mickey." She repeated his name several times until his eyes opened. She watched as he slowly rose from his position on the floor. Finally he turned his head towards her, his eyes asking what had happened.

So she answered.

"Rose."

* * *

_What the hell am I going to do? _

Derol paced the lab. He was not angry - well, truth be told he was, but he had no time to be angry - more or less he was panicky. His entire security team were dead. That human was evil - _she's the spawn of the devil - _and nothing could stop her. She seemed to sense the traps that he had installed throughout the base and what worried him the most was that Derol realised that she was on a mission on revenge.

_I'm going to die…_

Glancing at the Doctor who was slowly stirring in his cage, Derol contemplated ending it all, but could not being himself to.

_I haven't done anything wrong anyway…_

No matter how many times Derol thought that he knew he had committed a crime, and he was ashamed of it.

_And now I'm going to die…_

And he had no desire to leave the life he had crafted for himself.

He wasn't ready to.

Not yet.

* * *

So they ran, ignoring the pain their injuries provided. They held hands, steadying each other, helping one another when one fell. 

Together they sped towards their goal of Rose Tyler.

* * *

Rose strode purposefully into the lab, smirking as she saw Derol let out a wimper as he dived behind the desk. In front of her was the glass cage, in which the Doctor stood, chained. He was limp and white. He was half-conscious, slowly coming into his surroundings. 

_Almost dead, _a voice nagged. But the anger did not abate. Rose stretched out a hand, summoning the power she held, getting ready to cast it out.

Revenge would be sweet.

* * *

His eyes were blurred and his head hurt. 

_Why do I feel like I'm dying? _he wondered. Gently he shook his head as much as he dared, ignoring the thumping inside his skull. He groaned as his vision returned. And with his visibility restored, the Doctor felt himself lose all hope.

* * *

She had left a trial of destruction in her wake. Rushing along the corridor, Mickey and Martha ran as fast they dared. Both their heads pounded with head-aches but there was no time. They had to find Rose. Had to. 

All would be lost otherwise.

"How far do you think?" Martha asked, panting.

"Not far." Mickey answered. He flashed her a grin, even though it was not free of pain. "Just a feeling I have."

"Good. I don't know how much farther I can go before I collapse." She retorted.

* * *

"I suppose you think that I am just going to take the Doctor and leave you to continue your work?" Rose asked, flexing her fingers. 

"It would be nice, yes." Derol replied, shaking. His face was white as if he couldn't believe that she was standing there in front of him.

_He knows his death is near…oh yes…this will be fun. _

And summoning her power, Rose unleashed her fury.

* * *

"ROSE!" Mickey yelled, rushing into the lab with Martha a few steps behind him. Rose stood in front of him, power issuing from her fingertips, bearing down upon the man crouched on the floor, fear spread across his features. He was shaking. To the side, held in a glass cage was the Doctor, chained, deathly white and looking like he had lost all hope. 

_This shouldn't be happening…it's not meant to…_Mickey thought.

Despite his injuries, Mickey took a risk and leapt at Rose's back, breaking her concentration. The red power that had begun to form a shape faded, but Rose was too strong. He could feel her body convulsing, as if she was fighting against the thought of harming him.

He held on for dear life, trying to make her fall into darkness - but he could not. His fingers were latched round her throat but his grip was doing no damage. She struggled and still she was stronger. With a shove and a burst of energy, Mickey felt himself flying, his back slamming into the wall.

Opening his eyes he focused upon Rose who's eyes were glaring hatred at them. With a wave of her hand, both he and Martha were trapped, still as statues. Something invisible wormed around them, pinning their arms to their sides, preventing them from doing anything. He tried to move his feet but they were stuck firmly into the floor.

All they could do was watch.

Watch as Rose lost herself.

* * *

Rose turned back to her prey. Derol Flynn cowered on the floor. A playful grin spread across her face and once more she unleashed the hatred she had of this man. From her fingertips came a Red Dragon, fully formed and breathing red flames of fury. 

Directing it towards the cringing piece of filth on the floor, Rose made herself ready to enjoy the feast that would commence.

But something stopped her in her tracks.

A voice.

One of pleading.

* * *

"Please Rose, don't do this. Remember who you are…" the shattered voice of the Doctor spoke. He watched as Rose turned her face towards him, the red in her eyes dimming slightly, but the Red Dragon remained, hovering between Flynn and Rose. He moved forward as best he could, his eyes pleading with her. 

_She has to be there…somewhere…_

"How can I love someone that causes me pain and my friends agony?" he whispered, "Rose, I do love you, but not like this…not like this."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Okay, evil cliffy….heheh. Please let me know what you think! **

**Not sure if I'll get another chapter up by Christmas. I'll see if I can, but I won't update on Monday as it's Christmas Day, therefore I'll probably update on Tuesday 26th December. I think there are about three - possibly two - chapters left till the end of this story. **

**Until next time, **

**Happy Christmas!**

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	21. Chapter Twenty: The End Of It All

**Well, I decided to update early. This is NOT the last chapter. Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Red Dragon**

**Chapter Twenty**

**The End of It All**

"Please Rose, don't do this. Remember who you are…"

The words reverberated through her head, and Rose felt something beginning to rise in her mind. She felt remorse inside her wondering why she was extracting vengeance in this way. There was another way, she knew.

_But it won't save him, _the Bad Wolf countered, _he will die._

Rose bit her lip hesitating. The Red Dragon hovering in front of her seemed to shimmer and fade slightly.

_NO! You must do this. The only way you can be together is this way. You can be happy. Rid of those that pose a risk to you. _

Rose found herself looking at Mickey and Martha, frozen in their tracks, unable to do anything. She felt her soul wavering, debating what to do. _This is wrong…all of it. I wouldn't do it. _

_YES YOU WOULD! _the Bad Wolf was losing control of her. _DO IT BEFORE YOU LOSE EVERYTHING!_

Everything seemed to fade as she turned her red gaze upon the Doctor searching his eyes, reading into his soul. She was trembling.

He spoke again.

"How can I love someone that causes me pain and my friends agony?" his voice was barely above a whisper. "Rose, I do love you, but not like this…not like this."

_He loves me…but not who I am now…he wants Rose Tyler back…_

A tear travelled down her right cheek.

_If you don't do what I want you to do then I will be forced to kill you…_the Bad Wolf said, _And you'll never see your precious Doctor again. _

Rose bit her lip, the tears falling more gracefully. A choked sob erupted from her throat. _And I'd be betraying his trust if I continued like this. _

_Do you want to die? _the Wolf asked.

Rose shook her head. _No. _

_Then DO it. Kill Flynn. _

She looked at the Doctor again. He was in pain…physical and emotional. She couldn't do this to him. She couldn't let the Wolf win. The Doctor had warned her and she had lost control.

_I know what I must do. _

_What? _the Wolf questioned.

_This…_Rose took a deep breath, stepping back from Derol Flynn, and shifting her position so that she was in front of the Doctor's glass cage, reached deep inside herself, summoning all the love she had for him. She felt her eyes change colour from red.

And the Red Dragon changed too.

Instead of a red, fiery one, now was one of a purple, whitish colour. Pure love. And she sent it to the Doctor breaking him out of the prison that had held him for so long. Glass fragments fell and the chains binding him vanished. He slipped to the ground, his intense eyes watching.

"Rose…" he whispered.

_I AM NOT YOUR TOOL! _Rose bellowed into her sub consciousness. _AND I NEVER WILL BE. _

_YOU LITTLE BITCH! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU, YOU DARE TO DEFY ME? _The Wolf retorted.

_Yes. _Reaching into the core of her being, Rose felt the presence of the Bad Wolf. She saw it in its physically form, a wolf with pearly red eyes glaring with hatred at her. Imagining a knife in her mind, she made herself believe she was plunging it into the creature's heart.

A scream erupted from her. Blood dribbled from her mouth. The pain was too much. She could a scream echoing in her mind. Rose swallowed, and she turned her eyes upon the Doctor.

"I'm sorry…I fail…" she choked, "…ed you." She could feel blackness rising, threatening to overtake her. Summoning the rest of her strength, Rose spoke softly, "I love you."

And then the darkness overtook her, sending her into oblivion.

* * *

"ROSE!" Mickey rushed forward, catching her as she fell. He and Martha had felt the power release them. Laying her on the floor he gently checked her over. "She's still breathing." 

Martha had gone to the Doctor's side, having forcefully removed Derol Flynn's jacket. She wrapped it round the Doctor's shoulders, rubbing him warm. His eyes were focused on Rose, and both Mickey and Martha could see the love that was pouring from them.

"Will she be okay?" Mickey asked, glancing up at the Doctor.

He nodded. "She's just exhausted."

"What about the Bad Wolf?" Martha asked.

"It's gone. She destroyed it. Well, partly, its still there but she has control over it now." The Doctor spoke softly.

Mickey breathed a sigh of relief, and hoisted Rose up into his arms. She looked so tired, so small, like a child. He allowed a small smile to cross his lips. He cast his gaze at Derol Flynn. "What about him?"

When no answer came he looked at Martha and the Doctor. The Doctor was limp and unconscious, and Martha was checking his vitals. She looked back, catching his eyes.

"He's alright. Just exhausted and dehydrated." Martha pointed to Derol Flynn. "We have to take him into custody. There's no way he can get out of this one."

"Right." Mickey nodded towards Flynn. "Martha, stun him."

Walking over to him and retrieving his gun, Martha aimed it at Flynn after adjusting the settings and fired. Flynn fell to the floor with a thud. He was out-cold. "I'll tie him up." She rummaged around in some draws before withdrawing a thin piece of rope. Wrapping it tightly round his ankles, wrists, thighs and upper arms, she left him laying on the floor. They would alert the proper authorities.

Mickey passed Rose to Martha and hoisted the Doctor up carrying them both away, back to the TARDIS.

They had won, succeeded in their mission, but at a price.

Rose would not be able to forgive herself.

Ever.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter will be up on Boxing Day!**

**Happy Christmas, to those that celebrate it!**

**Until next time, **

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: Forgiveness

**This is the LAST chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

* * *

**Red Dragon**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Forgiveness: The End**

Consciousness slowly returned to engulf her mind. Groaning, Rose opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as she came to recognise her surroundings. She was in the TARDIS, in her rooms.

_How did I get here? _she wondered.

And then it all came back to her, the memories of what had happened. Her stomach dropped as she recalled the Bad Wolf's hold over her…she remembered feeling like she had been dying, but she wasn't dead.

Why?

And that was only one of the many questions forming in her mind as she darkness claimed her once again.

* * *

The Doctor woke to feeling much better then he had been in a long time. He had slept in periods for the past week and a half. Rose had still not woken from her slumber. The damage that the Bad Wolf's destruction had done to her had been serious, but in the end Mickey and Martha had been able to save her, after the Doctor had literally spent his energy trying to pull her back from the brink of death. She had nearly died, of course, but in the end she had prevailed. He had found her and brought her back. 

By all accounts Rose should've died.

But she hadn't.

Through the link they shared, the Doctor had kept her from falling into the darkness, which was also one of the main reasons why he had been sleeping a lot. That one action had taken most of his remaining strength and he had spent the better part of the last week and a half in periods of hibernation, being fed through a drip in his arm, keeping him alive while he healed himself.

His stomach rumbled and for the first time in months he wondered what he could have to eat and went off to find something nourishing.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Martha asked Rose as she woke once more. 

"Like I drunk too much." She replied. Rose placed her hand on her forehead, trying to ignore the pain that was throbbing there. Her throat hurt too. "Can I have some water?"

"Sure." Martha reached behind her picking up a glass and handed it to Rose who drank from it greedily.

"Thank you," she replied softly.

Martha smiled warmly. "It's the least I can do."

"How long have I been out?"

"About a week and a half. You nearly died." Martha replied.

"What?" And then she remembered the cold words of the Bad Wolf. "I was supposed to."

"That's what the Doctor told us, but he saved you."

Rose felt stunned. "How?" she mumbled, unable to comprehend what she had been told. _Why would he do that after I betrayed his trust? _

"It might be best if he explained it," Martha shrugged, "I'm not that good at explaining complex things." She smiled wanly.

Rose nodded. She couldn't face him - she just couldn't. Not after what she had done to him. He had the most reason to hate her. All the pain he had endured could be placed upon her shoulders. He had no reason to forgive her. She fully expected him to tell her to leave.

_I should've died…then I wouldn't have to face him…_

* * *

The Doctor was munching on a sandwich in the control room when Mickey walked in humming softly to himself. 

"Hey," he didn't feel much like joking.

"I see you're feeling better." Mickey remarked.

"Yeah. Hungry too."

"Have you spoken to Rose?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "No…I wouldn't know what to say to her."

"Tell her the truth." Mickey advised.

"The truth?"

"You love her; she loves you. Simple. She's not going to be able to forgive herself if you don't. You may have already said it to her, but she was in the grip of the Bad Wolf then. It needs to be said to help her along the road to recovery."

"She thinks I will hate her, doesn't she?"

Mickey nodded. "Yeah. Everything that has happened in the past three months has in fact been the Bad Wolf's doing, but Rose feels its her fault."

"Has it really been three months?"

"Yeah. You were held prisoner for about ten weeks. Two and a half months. Though Rose managed to use the TARDIS she couldn't set the date when she wanted to arrive. For all we know you could've been there for years before we found you, but to us it wasn't."

"It did feel like years." The Doctor mused. "But I don't blame Rose. It's not her fault. She won in the end so it doesn't matter." He smiled wanly. "And I'll speak to Rose as soon as I've finished this sandwich."

* * *

"Hello Rose." 

The soft, manly voice caused her to look up, her eyes widened when she saw who was leaning against the door into her room, Rose swallowed and forced her eyes away from his face. She could not look at him. She couldn't. It would make it harder to be rejected otherwise.

"I know what you are thinking." He said slowly. The Doctor walked into the room and sat down on the edge of her bed, beside her, smiling lightly. "You can look at me; I'm not going to bite you know."

Very slowly she glanced up meeting his intense gaze. Her insides felt all squirmy inside. "I'm sorry." She whispered. But it wasn't enough, not by a long shot.

"You don't have to be sorry." The Doctor replied lightly.

Her head snapped up (she was once more looking at her feet), "What? I have every right to be!"

"Maybe," the Doctor explained, "but I have every right to refuse that. It's not your fault. None of what happened is."

Rose was silent. She knew by now there was no point in arguing. Besides she didn't have the strength to either.

The Doctor continued. "I suppose you want to know how you survived?"

She nodded numbly. She had to know this. She had to know the truth. The truth of how she had survived when she should not have.

"We are linked together. Our minds are connected through the TARDIS, so really, all I did was pour some of my energy into you to heal all your wounds inside. The Bad Wolf couldn't stop me because you had won - you have the power to control it now and not the other way around. By all accounts you should've died but the Bad Wolf underestimated that I still had some strength left. It was enough to exhaust me to no end I assure you."

Rose was silent. Somehow she had known that. There link meant that they could never really be apart. "You should hate me after everything I've done to you."

The Doctor allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "And how can I hate you when you are the woman that I love?"

Rose allowed the shock to cascade on her face before letting out a shaky 'what?'.

"It's true. I do. And I always have done." The Doctor shrugged. "I've just been afraid that you would not feel the same way. I was scared…after being apart for so long that it had changed."

"It can't," she admitted, "I love you too." Tears began to well in her eyes. _I don't deserve his kindness. _

"Don't cry," he whispered.

She was quite aware that he was close to her and she could not pull back in time before he kissed her. And when they parted he spoke to her.

"Rose, no matter what you think, I will always love you. You couldn't help yourself before but I can help you now." He took her hands in his. "Everything is different now because I'm not leaving you. Ever."

All Rose could do was believe him and they melted into a hug, rocking back and forth.

* * *

Everything was alright in the universe for the four travellers of time. Though Rose Tyler blamed herself for everything that had happened the help of the Doctor and his love for her helped cure her of that. 

It would be sometime before Rose Tyler fully forgave herself, but in the end it would be worth it.

For the first time in months, since the beginning of the 'Bad Wolf' business, she was happy. Looking to the future she wondered what would happen next.

**The End**

**Please Let Me Know What You Think!**

**I believe this could've been done better but the story is all wrapped up. Despite the fact that we don't know what happened to Derol Flynn (well the characters just leave him tied up after sending a message out) rest assured that since I am the author he did go to jail and rot in there for the rest of his life. The characters just don't have that bit of information which is why I didn't feature it in this chapter.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT FUTURE STORIES**

I am quite aware that some people may want me to continue writing 'Doctor Who' fan fiction, however I am not going to be writing anymore until after the end of Season 3 next year. At the moment I'm working on two 'Harry Potter' stories which I would like to complete before embarking on any more Doctor Who stories. Since these two stories are incredibly long there is a fifty percent chance that I won't write any 'Who' fiction for a very long time.

If I do write any more Doctor Who fan fictions they will be set in the universe that I have created and will follow on from 'Red Dragon'.

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my two Doctor Who stories and I hope that you will join me again when (and if) I write any more in this category.

**Until that time, farewell, and may you enjoy Doctor Who Series 3 in 2007! And have a good new year and remember, have lots of fun!**

**Leila-Rose-Bell**


End file.
